En secret
by Liwin59113
Summary: Livai rentre d'une mission d'exploration, il croise le regard d'un jeune homme et est troublé par son expression admirative. Plus tard, Hanji l'emmène boire un verre en compagnie d'autres chefs d'escouade et de son subordonné Moblit. Ils vont au café et c'est la deuxième rencontre de Livai avec le jeune homme. Que va-t-il se passer entre eux ? Si vous voulez le savoir...
1. Chapter 1: Une première victoire

Livai x Eren

Le bataillon rentre enfin victorieux, avec deux spécimens de titan à étudier, au sein des murs. Menés par Erwin, nous nous dirigeons vers la porte sud, le district de Trostes. Les troupes semblent galvanisées par une énergie, sans doute, la victoire d'aujourd'hui leur a-t-elle redonné espoir : ils pensent tous probablement que c'est la preuve que le genre humain peut l'emporter sur les titans.

-Qu'en dis-tu, Livai ?

-Hein ? De quoi tu parles encore, binoclard ?

-J'ai décidé d'inviter tous les chefs d'escouade à venir boire un verre une fois rentrés.

-Hum, fais comme tu veux.

-Ok, alors c'est parti !

Comme toujours, Hanji est d'un enthousiasme horripilant. Il continue d'élucubrer sur les « trésors » que nous avons récupérés et commence à élaborer ses nouvelles expériences qu'il mettra en place dès demain matin. Je fais mon possible pour l'ignorer et me concentre, un titan peut surgir n'importe quand : à l'extérieur des murs _,_ tout peut arriver.

Nous sommes arrivés à destination et attendons que la porte s'ouvre pour entrer et trouver enfin un peu de repos, après une si longue mission.

Comme toujours, le comité d'accueil est là pour nous recevoir, avec son lot de gamins insouciants.

-Wouah ! Le bataillon d'exploration est de retour !

-La classe ! Je veux être comme eux un jour !

-Moi aussi je veux aller à l'extérieur !

Leurs sourires et leur envie me frappent à chaque fois avec la même force : ils ne savent pas combien c'est horrible à l'extérieur, ils ne savent pas combien c'est dur de voir nos camarades mourir sous nos yeux sans pouvoir les aider.

-Je parie qu'ils sont encore revenus les mains vides !

-Regarde où vont nos impôts, nos efforts : dans le ventre des titans !

Bien-sûr, les villageois nous considèrent comme des profiteurs, qui ne font qu'affaiblir l'humanité. Cependant, je connais et comprends les motivations d'Erwin, comme de la plupart des soldats du bataillon : ils ne peuvent se résoudre à laisser le genre humain dépérir et s'écraser face à l'absurde puissance des titans. Erwin, lui, a cependant des motivations supplémentaires, il veut découvrir ce que sont vraiment les titans et pourquoi le gouvernement est tellement hostile aux expéditions extra-muros.

Nous continuons à avancer, la tête haute. Devant moi, le brouhaha s'intensifie, ils ont dû remarquer les titans que nous avons capturés. Beaucoup de citoyens s'enfuient en criant, d'autres restent pétrifiés sur place.

Je passe devant un bar devant lequel sont attroupés des serveuses et des hommes. Ils sont soit indifférents, soit pris de panique.

-Vive le bataillon d'exploration ! s'écrie l'un d'eux en voyant les titans.

-Eren, mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

-Tu ne vois pas, Mikasa ? Ils sont revenus vainqueurs, ils ont gagné ! Les humains ont gagné face aux titans !

-Eren, tais-toi…

-Vive le bataillon d'exploration ! Bientôt, ce seront tous les titans qui tomberont sous vos lames !

L'éclat dans ses yeux, son sourire si insouciant, cette incroyable détermination… Je n'ai jamais vu ça, même chez un soldat, même Erwin n'a pas un tel regard.

-Le Capitaine Livai vous exterminera tous ! Tous les titans !

Le visage de ce jeune homme est si expressif…

Nous allons jusqu'au quartier général et mettons en sécurité les titans. Puis il y a une réunion pour parler de la mission avec Erwin, les majors des autres régiments et le Général Zackley et nous, les chefs d'escouade.

-Pensez-vous pouvoir maîtriser ces titans, Erwin ?

-Je suis sûr que Hanji saura s'en charger, avec l'aide de Livai, s'il le faut.

-Et quand les expériences commenceront-elles ?

-Je m'y attelle dès demain matin, Général.

-Bien, quel est le bilan de l'opération ?

La réunion continue ainsi, sans que j'intervienne jusqu'à une question du Général.

-C'est bien l'escouade de Livai qui s'est chargée de la capture de ces titans ?

-Oui, Général, répond Erwin.

-Comment cela s'est passé ?

Tout le monde se tourne vers moi et je choisis soigneusement mes mots, je ne voudrais pas me faire renvoyer pour outrage à un supérieur.

-Le plus difficile a été de les attirer : puisque nous ne pouvions les tuer, il était très compliqué de les éviter, nous ne pouvions pas non plus utiliser l'équipement tridimensionnel, ou ils ne nous auraient pas suivis. La capture des titans me semble très dangereuse.

-Mais vous vous en êtes tous tirés sans encombre apparemment.

-En effet, par chance, je suppose. Je reconnais cependant que cela fera considérablement avancer les recherches. En revanche, le système qu'a mis au point Hanji est très efficace, impossible pour un titan de bouger, une fois la machine lancée.

-Tu penses donc que nous ne devrions pas renouveler l'expérience ? demande une couille molle des brigades spéciales.

-Pas du tout, je pense juste que ceux qui doivent s'en charger doivent être très compétents.

Ce pète-cul des brigades spéciales reste un instant bouche-bée, ne sachant quoi répondre à cette assertion.

-Il serait donc préférable que la capture des titans soit effectuée par l'escouade de Livai, puisqu'elle compte les meilleurs soldats de l'humanité, tranche le Général Zackley.

-Ce serait un honneur pour nous d'être désignés pour cette mission, Général, répond poliment Erwin en parfait lèche-bottes, n'est-ce pas Livai ?

Je me lève et fais le salut militaire.

-Exactement. Je serais très heureux de diriger une telle opération.

-Parfait. C'en est fini pour aujourd'hui. Vous pouvez disposer.

Tous les soldats présents se lèvent et font d'un même mouvement le salut. Le Général quitte la pièce et nous le suivons.

Une fois dehors, Hanji me demande de le suivre avec les autres pour aller boire un verre. Je n'en avais pas particulièrement envie mais puisqu'il insiste…

 _Fin de la 1_ _ère_ _partie_

Je suis dans le café, il va bientôt être l'heure d'ouvrir, j'en profite pour faire le ménage et mettre en place les tables et les chaises.

-Ah, tu peux venir s'il te plaît ?

Je sursaute en sentant une main sur mon épaule.

-Oui, bien-sûr, Mikasa. Pourquoi as-tu besoin de moi ?

-J'aimerais que tu m'aides à enfiler ma robe.

-Euh, il vaudrait mieux demander à une fille, tu ne crois pas ?

-Elles sont toutes occupées et je ne peux pas servir comme ça.

-Bon, d'accord.

Je la suis à l'arrière du restaurant et l'aide aussi prestement que possible. Je ne suis pas très à l'aise face à elle dans cette tenue. Je la connais depuis que je suis tout petit, mais depuis qu'elle est devenue aussi féminine, il m'est plus difficile de rester près d'elle dans ce genre de situations.

-Voilà, c'est fini, je conclus, ravi d'avoir terminé ma basse besogne.

Elle fait voler ses cheveux qui retombent élégamment dans son dos et se tourne vers moi.

-Merci, Eren. Comment me trouves-tu ?

-Tu es très bien, je suis sûr qu'avec toi comme serveuse, les clients vont vite rappliquer.

-Merci, dit-elle soudainement enjouée.

Les sourires de Mikasa sont très rares, aussi je les apprécie : quand elle sourit, c'est qu'elle est vraiment heureuse. En général, elle est soit impassible, soit inquiète.

Je retourne mettre en place les chaises, tandis qu'elle file se maquiller, les serveuses doivent toutes être sur leur trente-et-un, afin d'ameuter le plus de clients. Et pourquoi pas de les emmener faire un tour là-haut…

Tandis que je dispose des tables et des chaises à l'extérieur du restaurant - autant profiter de ce beau soleil – je vois passer des membres du bataillon d'exploration à cheval. _Je me demande où ils vont, aucune nouvelle expédition n'est prévue pour le moment, ils sont rentrés ce matin._

-Vous êtes ouverts ?

Je sursaute et me retourne.

-Oh, euh, nous étions sur le point d'ouvrir, mais je vous en prie, prenez une place.

-Merci beaucoup, dit un jeune homme à lunettes en s'asseyant.

Il est accompagné de plusieurs hommes et quelques femmes… Nos yeux se rencontrent, son regard perçant me donne l'impression qu'il peut lire jusqu'au fond de mon âme mais son visage reste totalement impassible, les sourcils froncés, bien que le reste de son visage demeure calme.

-Vous… vous êtes le Capitaine Livai… n'est-ce pas ?

-C'est bien moi.

Il s'assied nonchalamment sur une chaise à la table du jeune homme à lunettes. _Ca alors ! Le Capitaine Livai ! Juste devant moi, en chair et en os ! Pas sur un cheval, inaccessible. Non, juste là, à portée de mains !_

J'en reste muet et statufié. Tout à coup, il me regarde, toujours impassible.

-Tu comptes rester là combien de temps, gamin ?

Certes, ses mots sont prononcés avec impatience et irritation mais sa voix ressemble à du velours, quoiqu'un peu rauque.

-Euh, non… Je… je vous apporte tout de suite le menu.

 _Oh mon dieu ! Que m'arrive-t-il ? Depuis que nos regards se sont croisés, mon cœur s'affole, d'autant plus quand j'entends sa voix._ Je m'accroche au bar pour ne pas défaillir, le temps de reprendre mon souffle.

Une fois sûr de pouvoir tenir, j'emporte une dizaine de menus et les apporte aux clients dehors. Le Capitaine Livai me tourne le dos et écoute son ami à lunettes.

-V… Voici le menu…

Je lui en tends un, qu'il me prend rapidement des mains, nos doigts s'effleurent et mon cœur est de nouveau mis à mal. Je détourne très vite mon regard de lui et distribue les menus.

Le soleil est aveuglant et je vais chercher des parasols pour mettre sur les tables. Je reviens avec trois parasols et les dispose du mieux que je peux.

-Avez-vous fait votre choix ? je demande en sortant mon calepin et mon crayon.

-Une bière blonde pour moi.

Je note scrupuleusement les commandes.

-Je prendrai une vodka-orange, demande l'homme à lunettes, et toi, Livai ?

-Un thé noir aux quatre agrumes.

Son ami le regarde avec des yeux ronds comme des billes puis éclate de rire.

-Ha ha ha, sacré Livai !

Il est le seul du groupe à ne pas avoir pris d'aclool, peut-être qu'il n'aime pas ça…

Je vous apporte tout cela dans quelques minutes, dis-je en ramassant les menus.

Je passe derrière le comptoir et prépare leurs commandes, tandis que les filles sortent de l'arrière du restaurant.

-Vous pouvez terminer de mettre en place les tables et les chaises, je m'occupe des commandes à l'extérieur.

-Eh bien, Eren, je ne t'ai jamais vu aussi dynamique. Une de ces demoiselles dehors t'aurait-elle tapé dans l'œil ?

-Arrête de l'embêter Ymir, tu vois bien qu'il est gêné.

-Ah, merci, Christa…

-Je vais t'aider, Eren, il y en a beaucoup.

-Je prends la première et la deuxième table, occupe-toi de la troisième.

Je dispose les commandes sur un plateau et ressors. Ils discutent tous joyeusement et ne me remarquent pas, cependant, j'ai l'impression d'être observé depuis que je suis sorti du restaurant.

Je sers la table du Capitaine Livai et remarque qu'il suit du regard le moindre de mes mouvements. C'est déroutant, déjà que je tremble et que mon cœur bat vite...

-Votre thé, Capitaine.

Je le pose sur la table juste devant lui et involontairement, mes doigts effleurent les siens quand il rapproche sa main de la tasse. Je retire précipitamment mes doigts, c'est comme si j'avais été électrocuté quand nous nous sommes touchés.

-Excusez-moi, demande un client derrière, si je me souviens bien, vos soubrettes offrent de nombreux services, n'est-ce pas ?

-Euh, oui, tout à fait.

-En est-il de même pour les hommes ?

-Oui, même si nous ne sommes pas aussi demandés.

-Quels services offrent-t-elles ?

-Elles peuvent danser, chanter ce que vous leurs demandez. Si vous le souhaitez, des chambres sont à votre disposition à l'étage et vous pouvez demander à une des serveuses de passer un moment seule avec vous.

-Combien vaut ce dernier ?

-Il faut ajouter vingt-cinq pourcent de votre commande.

-Très bien, merci.

-Je vous en prie. Désirez-vous autre chose ?

-La même chose, s'il vous plaît.

-Très bien, Monsieur, je vous l'apporte tout de suite.

-Ah, pourriez-vous demander à l'une des serveuses de s'en charger ?

-Bien-sûr, Monsieur.

Je retourne en cuisine et croise à nouveau le regard du Capitaine Livai. Je rougis immédiatement. _Se pourrait-il qu'il ait entendu ma conversation avec ce client ?_

Il finit par me lâcher en prenant sa tasse et buvant, j'en profite pour déguerpir.

 _Qu'est-ce que j'ai ? A chaque fois que je croise son regard, je deviens vraiment bizarre._

Je retourne derrière le comptoir et emplis un verre complet de bière brune d'une grande marque. Il y a du monde à l'intérieur maintenant et nous sommes assez occupés.

-Ymir, peux-tu apporter cette bière à la table deux, dehors s'il te plaît ?

-Hum, j'y vais.

Elle s'éclipse et je profite de ce moment de paix intérieure pour nettoyer la vaisselle qui a commencé à s'accumuler sur le plan de travail.

Je prends les commandes des filles et prépare les plats, tandis qu'elles s'occupent des boissons.

Une fois que j'ai terminé, je ressors et ramasse la vaisselle des clients. Cette fois, à chacun de mes mouvements, il s'arrange pour me toucher : il effleure mes mains en prenant sa tasse, en la reposant, il change de position et ses cheveux chatouillent mon bras…

Je dois être rouge betterave, puisque je rougis à chaque contact avec lui. Je finis par trébucher malencontreusement et un verre de bière se renverse sur la chemise immaculée du Capitaine Livai.

-Tch ! Pouah, ça empeste ! Et ça colle !

-Je suis sincèrement désolé, j'ai trébuché…

-Où est-ce que je peux me nettoyer ?

Il semble très ennuyé par cela, moi aussi, surtout que maintenant sa chemise mouillée révèle ses muscles généreux… _A quoi est-ce que je pense, moi ? Ce n'est pas le moment !_

-Je… Je vais vous apporter de quoi essuyer…

-Non, je veux laver ma chemise, elle pue la bière !

-Euh… vous pouvez le faire derrière le comptoir, il y a un évier et du savon.

Il se lève, sans un mot, et entre dans le restaurant. Je récupère mon plateau et le suit, il n'est pas censé pouvoir accéder au comptoir.

Je l'accompagne, de toute manière, il faut que je dépose toute cette vaisselle et que je prenne le balai pour ramasser le verre cassé avant que quelqu'un ne se blesse.

Il passe derrière le comptoir et ôte sa veste, son jabot et sa chemise. Il a un tel style, c'est rare pour moi de voir quelqu'un habillé aussi bien. Je viens du bas-peuple et je ne vis pas à la capitale…

 _Mon dieu ! qu'il est beau !_ Sa peau adamantine semble absolument sans défaut, je me demande brièvement si tout son corps est ainsi quand une image de lui totalement nu se matérialise dans mon esprit et que celui-ci, ne pouvant la tolérer, provoque un arrêt de toutes mes fonctions cognitives.

Il claque soudain des doigts devant mes yeux et je reviens sur Terre.

-J'ai terminé.

-Ah, euh… vous… vous n'allez pas ressortir comme ça ?

-Qui a dit que j'allais sortir ?

-Euh… eh bien…

-Viens avec moi.

-Eh ? Où ça ?

Il sort des billets de sa poche.

-Vingt-cinq pourcents de la commande, c'est bien ça ?

-Eh ? Mais…

Il dépose l'argent sur le comptoir, prend ma main et monte l'escalier.

-Mais je suis un homme… et vous aussi…

-Et ?

-Nous… nous ne pouvons pas…

-Quelque chose l'interdit ? Le règlement du restaurant ?

-Euh…. Non…

-Alors on peut.

Nous sommes à la porte d'une chambre et il l'ouvre doucement. _Oh mon dieu ! Dites-moi que je rêve ! Je vais y passer ! Avec un homme ! Avec lui, le Capitaine Livai ! Le soldat que j'admire le plus depuis tout petit !_

 _Fin de la 2_ _ème_ _partie_

La porte s'ouvre sur une petite chambre simple, juste un lit à baldaquin en bois. J'entraîne Eren dans la pièce et me retourne pour fermer la porte.

Je l'attire dans mes bras et caresse sa joue avant de l'embrasser, doucement d'abord, puis de manière plus passionnée. Je passe mes mains autour de ses hanches, puis elles glissent dans son dos pour le plaquer contre moi, tandis que ses mains jouent timidement avec mes cheveux.

Je respire un peu plus vite et je commence à avoir un peu chaud, lui semble brûlant. Je m'écarte et le regarde, son visage est rouge pivoine, ses yeux enfiévrés de désir en redemandent, et sa bouche est ouverte, à la recherche d'air et de ce qu'elle a perdu.

Je recommence à l'embrasser langoureusement, tout en lui enlevant sa chemise que je passe par-dessus sa tête, ce qui m'oblige à quitter sa bouche un instant. _On dirait que c'est la première fois qu'il fait ça…_

-Ne t'en fais pas, j'irai doucement, je susurre en semant des baisers légers le long de sa mâchoire.

Mes mains parcourent sa peau mate, savourant chaque courbe, jusqu'à la ceinture de son fute. Je le déboutonne, le fais glisser sur ses cuisses avec son caleçon et libère son engin. Au passage, je caresse ses fesses fermes et douces.

-T'as vraiment un beau p'tit troufignon, tu le sais, gamin ?

-Tr… troufignon ?

Je continue à lui caresser les fesses et le presse contre moi pour qu'il sente que je suis dans le même état que lui.

-Ton cul me fait bander.

Je lui sors ça cash, en le regardant droit dans les yeux et il est tellement choqué que c'en est presque comique.

-Allez, finis d'enlever ton fute tout seul.

Je le regarde faire et en profite pour me désaper moi-même, ma queue se tend comme un ressort, prête à l'emploi. Nous sommes nus, l'un en face de l'autre, se regardant droit dans les yeux, l'air se charge d'électricité et nous sommes inéluctablement attirés l'un vers l'autre.

Nous nous rapprochons, sans nous toucher, nous bornant à nous regarder dans les yeux… Je finis par tendre la main vers son torse nu et le caresse tendrement. Ses joues virent au cramoisi, son regard se fait de plus en plus désireux…

Remontant lentement le long de son torse et savourant chaque parcelle de sa peau lisse, ma main arrive sur sa joue, je prends plaisir à ne le toucher que du bout des doigts, maintenant que je suis arrivé à son visage. Ils errent sur la courbe de sa mâchoire, ses joues… Je me rapproche encore de lui, tandis que mes doigts cheminent encore plus doucement sur ses lèvres.

Cette fois, c'est lui qui fait un pas vers moi, si bien que nos corps se touchent. Il penche la tête en avant et je me hisse sur la pointe des pieds pour l'embrasser passionnément. Toute cette attente accumulée depuis que nous sommes nus se déverse dans ce baiser sensuel et enchanteur.

Nous laissons tous deux libre-court à la passion qui nous dévore : nos mains explorent chacune le corps de l'autre, le visage, les cheveux, le torse, les épaules, le dos, les fesses, tandis que nos langues se marient sensuellement. Je m'écarte, reprends mon souffle et emmène Eren près du lit.

-Allonge-toi.

Il obtempère et je monte à mon tour sur le lit. Je me fais une place en lui écartant les jambes.

-T'as du lubrifiant ?

-Euh… n... non, il n'y en a pas.

-Bon, tant pis. Suce, j'ordonne en enfonçant deux doigts dans sa bouche.

Pendant qu'il mouille mes doigts, je m'occupe de ses tétons : ils sont déjà durs et dressés, dans l'attente.

Fin de la 3ème partie

-Ah, quelle joie, mes amis, d'être ici avec vous ! C'est vraiment une journée merveilleuse ! N'es-tu pas d'accord avec moi, Moblit ?

-Si, bien-sûr Capitaine…

-Il est temps de faire la fête ! Notre première victoire, ce n'est pas rien !

-Je crois que vous devriez arrêter la vodka, Capitaine. Nous avons une journée très chargée, demain.

-Qu'est-ce que tu me racontes là ? Je suis parfaitement sobre ! Viens plutôt fêter ça dignement avec moi !

Le capitaine Hanji me prend par le cou et m'oblige à boire, je me débats mais rien à faire, il est plus fort que moi.

-Tout ça, c'est grâce à notre cher Livai et son escouade ! Une holà pour Livai, allons messieurs !

Nous levons tous nos verres à la santé du capitaine Livai en criant son nom.

-Moblit, t'ai-je déjà raconté l'histoire de Bean et Sonny ?

-Capitaine…

-Non ? Très bien, je vais donc le faire tout de suite ! Il y a longtemps, un couple de tueurs en série sévissait dans les environs…

Et le voilà reparti avec cette histoire ! Ca fait au moins une centaine de fois qu'il me la raconte ! On en a au moins pour une demi-heure, espérons qu'il tombe ivre mort en cours de route !

-Dis-moi, Hanji, où en es-tu dans tes expériences sur les titans ?

-Ah, c'est une très bonne question ! Mais pour te répondre, je dois d'abord reprendre depuis le début. J'ai commencé par tester leur résistance à la douleur, puis j'ai tenté de les mettre dans le noir et de voir combien de temps ils pouvaient rester sans que la lumière du jour ne les atteigne…

Oh non, alors là on en a au minimum pour trois heures ! Il va tout lui raconter dans les moindres détails ! Il faut absolument l'arrêter ! La seule personne en mesure de le faire, c'est… Je me tourne vers la gauche, la chaise à côté du capitaine Hanji est vide. Où est-il passé ? Ah oui, la bière !

Je me lève et entre dans le bar. Aucune trace du capitaine Livai. Mais où est-il ? Il me semble pourtant qu'il était entré ici pour laver sa chemise.

-Excusez-moi, mademoiselle ?

-Oui, monsieur ? Que puis-je faire pour vous ? me répond gentiment une petite serveuse blonde.

-Mon supérieur est entré pour laver sa chemise tachée de bière. Savez-vous où il est ?

-Il me semble qu'il était là tout à l'heure… dit-elle en montrant le comptoir.

-Je ne l'ai pas vu ressortir…

-Je vais aller demander aux autres serveuses.

Il y a du monde, le bar est presque plein. Elle se dirige vers les cuisines et j'attends patiemment son retour. Quand elle revient, elle affiche un large sourire et a les bras chargés de plats qu'elle dépose devant les clients. Puis elle vient vers moi et m'emmène un peu à l'écart.

-Apparemment, une des serveuses l'a vu monter avec un employé.

-Monter ?

-Notre établissement possède plusieurs chambres, qui sont à la disposition des clients qui peuvent les utiliser en compagnie d'un employé s'ils le désirent.

-Très bien, merci mademoiselle.

Elle fait une légère révérence et repart travailler, le sourire aux lèvres. Je profite du fait que les serveurs soient très occupés pour monter. J'ouvre les chambres une à une : la première et la deuxième sont vides. Dans la troisième je tombe sur l'un de mes supérieurs en compagnie d'une jeune femme et je referme aussitôt la porte. Il n'a pas eu le temps de me voir, trop occupé avec la demoiselle, heureusement. J'ouvre la quatrième et dernière chambre. Le capitaine Livai est là, en compagnie d'un jeune homme, celui qui servait notre table au départ.

Fin de la 4ème partie

-Hum, Capitaine, excusez-moi de vous interrompre…

 _Hein ? Qui est-ce ? Il l'a appelé capitaine, ça doit être un soldat._ Je ne peux pas m'en assurer car le Capitaine Livai continue à m'embrasser fougueusement, bien que je le repousse. _Oh non, et si ce soldat allait rapporter ce qu'il se passe ici à ses supérieurs ? Le capitaine pourrait avoir des problèmes !_ Je le repousse de toutes mes forces et il semble enfin comprendre.

-Tch ! Qu'y a-t-il, Moblit ?

-C'est le capitaine Hanji, il a beaucoup trop bu et je n'arrive pas à le maîtriser. Il m'a même forcé à boire aussi…

-Enfoiré de binoclard !

Le capitaine Livai semble très en colère, je n'aimerais pas être à la place de ce Hanji. Quant à moi, je suis absolument consterné : il ne s'est toujours pas retiré, je suis rouge betterave à l'idée d'avoir été surpris dans cette situation. Lui n'a pas le moins du monde l'air embarrassé, comme si tout cela était parfaitement normal… Au contraire, il paraît plutôt très contrarié.

-Attends-moi dehors, Moblit, dit-il en se retirant en douceur.

Je suis tellement gêné que je ne peux pas le regarder dans les yeux, je me cache sous l'oreiller pour éviter ses yeux bleus si perçants. Il descend du lit et se rhabille prestement. Je l'entends mettre ses bottes, sa veste… Tout à coup l'oreiller m'est retiré et le capitaine m'embrasse rapidement mais avec passion et je me laisse emporter dans ce baiser qui n'en finit pas. Je passe mes bras autour de son cou, le serre contre moi. J'aimerais tellement qu'il reste, que nous terminions ce que nous avons commencé...

-Je dois y aller, murmure-t-il contre mes lèvres.

La déception s'empare de moi. _Mais que m'arrive-t-il ? C'est un homme et moi aussi !_ Je me relève et remets mes vêtements aussi, puis il sort sans un mot, je le suis dans le couloir.

-Où est l'autre binoclard ?

-Euh, le capitaine Hanji est à notre table.

Il descend les escaliers en quatrième vitesse, suivi par son subalterne et moi. Il se dirige promptement vers la table, attrape l'homme aux lunettes par le col de sa chemise à l'arrière et le traîne dans son sillage, lui coupant le souffle au passage.

-Ah, Livai, qu'y a-t-il ?

Le capitaine s'arrête soudain, se retourne à moitié et le fusille du regard. L'autre homme est un peu surpris et ne dit rien pendant quelques secondes, tandis que le capitaine Livai le hisse sur son cheval.

-On repart déjà ? Je n'avais pas encore fini, tu sais ?

-Ferme-la et suis-moi, assène-t-il en montant sur son cheval. Messieurs, je le ramène au QG.

-Ca ira ? demande un autre soldat.

-Oui, Mike, ne t'inquiète pas.

Il me lance un regard furtif et repart comme il est venu, sans un mot.

-Revenez quand vous voulez, dis-je avec une révérence.

Fin de la 5ème partie


	2. Chapter 2: Le trésor de Livai

Livai x Eren (suite)

Je suis dans ma chambre, assis en face de mon bureau, occupé à rédiger mon rapport sur la mission. Il est 3h40 et j'ai eu un mal de chien à m'endormir, tout ça pour me réveiller au milieu d'un rêve, encore une réminiscence de ma première expédition. Dans mon rêve, Isabel, décapitée et gisant à mes pieds, me dit en pleurant « Excuse-moi, grand frère, je n'ai pas été assez forte. » Elle s'excuse et me demande de la venger, de sauver Furlan… Mais quand je relève la tête, mon ami se fait engloutir par un titan. Il tend la main vers moi, désespéré. Le visage horrifié et le regard plein de remords, il lutte encore pour sa survie… Et je suis trop loin, je ne peux rien pour lui. Je m'élance avec mes grappins, ils atteignent ma cible mais il est trop tard : quand je lui tranche la nuque, le titan a déjà gobé mon meilleur ami.

C'est sur cette impression de remords et de culpabilité que je me suis réveillé, d'humeur maussade et irritable. J'ai l'habitude de faire ce genre de rêve. Chaque nuit, la mort de milliers de mes camarades me revient en mémoire, chacun d'eux, pour lesquels je n'ai rien pu faire, croyaient en moi…

Peut-être que bientôt nous pourrons vraiment dire que tous ces hommes, toutes ces femmes, toutes les victimes des titans, ne sont pas morts pour rien. Aujourd'hui était notre première victoire sur les titans, mais sûrement pas la dernière. Je jure sur l'honneur de chacun de mes camarades morts au combat de tout faire pour vaincre les titans et venir à bout du fléau qui nous oppresse tous depuis si longtemps. Je le leur ai promis : afin qu'ils reposent tous enfin en paix, je dois me battre et éradiquer ces monstres.

Il est encore tôt mais je suis déjà dans un tel état de combativité, je ne me l'explique pas. Chaque minute me parait être une heure, je n'arrive pas à me concentrer sur autre chose que le temps qui passe…

J'ai terminé mon rapport, enfin. Je suis si fatigué de tout ça. De cette lutte qui n'en finit pas, de ces réunions sans intérêt avec les autres régiments et surtout ces pétochards des brigades spéciales, de voir la mort chaque jour emporter mes camarades, mes amis…

Je retourne me coucher et tente de dormir. Rien à faire. Je tourne, encore et encore, dans mon lit, aucune position ne me convenant. Chaque fois que je regarde l'horloge, il n'y a qu'une minute de passée.

-Tch !

Exaspéré, je me relève et m'habille prestement. Je passe par la cuisine, prends une bouteille d'eau et me dirige vers la salle d'entrainement. J'ôte ma veste, mon équipement, mon jabot et ma chemise, et les dépose délicatement sur le banc à abdominaux – je ne voudrais pas les salir.

Je m'allonge confortablement sur le banc et empoigne la barre à haltères. Ca fait un bien fou, toute cette énergie dépensée me vide la tête. J'arrive enfin à évacuer toute ma frustration et mon humeur s'améliore légèrement.

Après quelques séries à soulever des haltères, je vais me suspendre à la barre de tractions. Elle est trop haute, je saute pour l'attraper, mais ça reste trop loin.

-Putain, fait chier !

Je monte sur une chaise, comme un gamin de quatre ans, et parviens enfin à la saisir. Je fais encore deux ou trois séries, tirant sur mes bras, me hissant le plus haut possible, et relâche tout en me laissant retomber, remonte et descends à nouveau.

A bout de souffle, je finis par lâcher prise et atterrir un peu derrière la chaise, bien droit sur mes deux pieds. Je sens la sueur perler sur ma peau, couler le long de mon échine jusqu'en bas de mon dos, au creux de mes reins.

-Pouah ! Une bonne douche me fera du bien.

Et c'est vrai. L'eau chaude détend mes muscles crispés et me lave de toute cette sueur. Je me laisse enfin aller, profitant de ce petit plaisir innocent. Après cinq minutes sous la douche, je sors et essuie l'eau qui coule encore sur mon torse et goutte de mon menton, de mes cheveux… La serviette est douce, elle glisse sur ma peau comme de la soie. Il est déjà 5h30 et d'après le vacarme qui vient de dehors, le bigleux doit déjà s'être mis au travail.

-Tch !

Depuis un certain temps, je suis on ne peut plus irrité par lui : dès que quelque chose me fait penser à lui, je suis aussitôt exaspéré. Son enthousiasme permanent et démesuré m'a toujours horripilé, mais là, il me casse vraiment les burnes.

Je quitte la salle d'entrainement et vais prendre un thé. Ah, c'est rare mais nous avons du thé noir. Aux quatre agrumes, mon préféré depuis peu. Je m'en sers un et le laisse infuser, assis à une table du réfectoire. L'odeur de l'agrume est très marquée, enivrante… Je goûte pour vérifier s'il est aussi bon qu'il semble l'être.

-Tch ! Pour une fois qu'on a du thé noir…

Celui-ci est de toute évidence de mauvaise qualité, bien en deçà de celui d'hier. Tout me revient alors en mémoire : le jeune homme que j'avais vu en passant devant le café en rentrant de la mission, son regard en voyant nos « trésors », son sourire admiratif… Et puis nous y sommes retournés, le même jeune homme, Eren, était si stupéfait à notre arrivée, particulièrement en m'apercevant, si gêné et maladroit alors qu'il avait eu l'air tellement sûr de lui plus tôt dans la journée. Et cette nouvelle expression était si mignonne… Chaque fois que nous nous touchions, il rougissait, bégayait en me parlant… Et l'expression de son visage quand il m'a vu laver ma chemise dans l'évier, torse nu… Il semblait apprécier le spectacle, au point même d'en avoir le souffle coupé. Peut-être imaginait-il la suite, peut-être la désirait-il, peut-être souhaitait-il que nous ne nous arrêtions pas…

Et moi ? J'ai décidé de ne plus m'attacher aux autres, à mes camarades. Mais lui, il n'est pas un soldat. Il n'est pas aussi exposé que nous aux titans. Est-ce que je peux me permettre d'aller plus loin avec lui ? Et si je le perdais, lui aussi ? Les titans ne sont pas la seule menace qui plane comme une épée de Damoclès au-dessus de nos têtes.

J'hésite. Pour la première fois de ma vie, je ne sais pas quelle décision prendre.

Fin de la 6ème partie

-Youhou ! Enfin ! On va enfin commencer les expériences sur les titans ! Tu te rends compte, Moblit ?

-Oui, Capitaine…

-Quelle merveilleuse nouvelle ! J'ai tellement hâte de découvrir les secrets qu'ils nous cachent encore ! Pas toi, Moblit ?

-Si, bien-sûr, Capitaine…

-Dans ce cas, en avant ! Pas de temps à perdre en bavardages !

-Capitaine…

-Pas de temps à perdre, te dis-je ! On a du pain sur la planche !

Le capitaine Hanji m'entraine à sa suite, me tirant par le poignet. Cette proximité avec lui ne me dérange pas, j'ai l'habitude, il fait toujours cela. Pour être honnête, je dois avouer qu'en réalité j'aime ce côté fougueux chez lui. C'est quand je l'ai vu à l'œuvre que j'ai décidé d'intégrer le bataillon.

Il continue à parler des expériences, prévoyant déjà ce qu'il compte faire subir comme épreuves aux titans.

-Tu sais, Moblit, je pense qu'il serait bien de leur trouver des noms. Que penses-tu de Bean et Sonny ?

-Capitaine…

-C'est décidé ! Le plus grand s'appellera Bean et l'autre Sonny…

-Dis-donc, Quat'zyeux… Tu veux pas la boucler deux minutes ? On t'entend depuis la salle d'entrainement.

-Livai ! Comment vas-tu, mon ami ?

-Ton ami ?

-Tu as bien dormi, j'espère ?

-Aussi bien que d'habitude.

-Eh bien tant mieux ! Il faut dire que c'est une longue journée qui nous attend, alors au travail !

Il continue son chemin seul, le capitaine Livai et moi marchons derrière lui, un peu en retrait.

-Moblit ?

-Oui, Capitaine ?

-J'aimerais bien que tu gardes pour toi ce que tu as vu hier.

-Bien… Bien-sûr, Capitaine…

-Parfait.

-Je suis profondément désolé d'avoir eu à vous… déranger…

-Ne t'en fais pas pour ça. Ce n'était pas ta faute.

Je hoche simplement la tête et m'efforce d'effacer de ma mémoire cette image compromettante de mon supérieur. Trahir son secret serait des plus outrageants, d'autant qu'il incarne les espoirs de tous les soldats et de tous les citoyens. L'espoir d'être un jour délivrés de ce fléau, libérés de ces murs et de cette oppression. Hier encore, quand nous sommes revenus de mission, les enfants et quelques adultes, encore jeunes bien-sûr – les plus vieux ont déjà perdu espoir –, acclamaient le bataillon mais surtout le capitaine Livai. Quoi de plus normal, il est tout de même le meilleur soldat de l'humanité, il est le héros de chacun de nous, soldats, mais aussi de ces enfants. Des enfants qui rêvent de liberté et d'aller à l'extérieur… Et chacun de nous sait parfaitement combien le capitaine Livai est indispensable à la concrétisation de nos rêves de liberté.

Fin de la 7ème partie

Je me rafraichis le visage après une autre journée de travail bien remplie au café. Ca me remet les idées en place, un peu. Tout ce stress accumulé… Ca ne fait pas très longtemps que je travaille ici et, même si j'aime bien le côté relationnel et pouvoir discuter avec les clients, je ne suis pas encore très à l'aise avec certains aspects de mon travail. J'ai toujours peur de faire des bêtises, notamment parce que dans ces cas là c'est toujours Mikasa qui me sauve la mise. Je déteste dépendre d'elle comme ça et qu'elle me fasse sentir, involontairement certes, que je ne suis capable de rien sans elle.

De plus, je ne tiens pas à me faire réprimander par le patron. Au moment de mon embauche, il m'a bien fait comprendre qu'il serait intraitable sur la moindre bavure.

C'est tout ce stress, ajouté aux sentiments tellement déroutants que j'ai ressentis à ce moment là, qui m'a fait complètement perdre les pédales. Pourquoi est-ce que je n'arrête pas d'y repenser ? Ca fait trois jours. Trois jours depuis qu'il est venu, depuis que nous avons… Trois jours pendant lesquels je n'ai pas cessé de me remémorer chaque instant passé avec lui. Des instants de pur bonheur, de béatitude, de plénitude. Je l'ai toujours admiré, idolâtré… Et maintenant ?

Quel est ce sentiment ? C'est plus que de l'admiration, on est au-delà de l'idéal qu'il incarnait alors à mes yeux, du héros en lequel je crois, celui en qui j'ai placé tous mes espoirs… Jusqu'alors, je ne désirais que le voir réussir dans ce domaine où il excelle : éradiquer une bonne fois pour toutes les titans et nous libérer. Mais désormais, je désire encore plus que ça.

Je veux revivre ces moments absolument merveilleux, je veux connaître à nouveau la plénitude que j'ai ressentie ce jour-là, et que je n'arrive pas à retrouver depuis. C'est comme s'il me manquait quelque chose, comme si le fait de ne plus sentir l'odeur douce amère de ses cheveux, de ne plus avoir ses mains sur moi, dans des gestes si parfaits, tout en douceur et sensualité, m'empêchait de ressentir à nouveau la perfection de ces moments. Ce qui me manque le plus, c'est son regard posé sur moi, ses yeux bleus gris hantant mes fantasmes, me taquinent jusque dans mon sommeil. Ce regard pouvant être si froid, si distant et pourtant tellement chargé de désir et de passion.

Les mains fermement agrippées au lavabo et la tête baissée, j'essaie tant bien que mal de dompter mon corps et mes désirs, de garder le contrôle de moi-même et de ne pas céder à la tentation, les yeux fermés par honte d'avoir de telles pensées au travail. Ceci dit, la cécité ne m'aide pas du tout. Bien au contraire, elle intensifie chaque souvenir, le rend plus réel, plus présent à mon esprit.

-Rah ! Mais qu'est-ce qui m'arrive ? je murmure pour moi-même.

-Eh ben Eren, tu parles tout seul maintenant ?

-Oh, c'est toi, Jean…

-Faudrait peut-être voir à consulter, mon vieux.

-Consulter ?

-J'ai toujours su qu' t'avais une araignée au plafond, mais là c'est grave.

Il s'est approché de moi et a mis un bras autour de mes épaules.

-Dis-moi… Ce lavabo t'a répondu ?

Son sourire moqueur me donne envie de le frapper. Je lui donne un coup de coude dans les côtes et me dégage.

-Fiche-moi la paix, Jean. Tu ne devrais pas encore être en service ?

-C'est l'heure de ma pause. Et toi ? N'as-tu pas fini ta journée ? Pourquoi traînes-tu ici à parler au lavabo ?

-Je passais juste aux toilettes avant de rentrer, Armin et Mikasa m'attendent dehors.

-Mikasa t'attend et tu la fais poireauter pour parler au lavabo ?

-Tu veux bien arrêter avec ça ? Je réfléchissais à voix haute, voilà tout.

-Toi, tu réfléchissais ?

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

-Simplement que ce n'est pas ton genre. T'es plus doué au poing, même si tu restes médiocre.

-Pff, tu vaux même pas la peine que je continue à parler avec toi. Je préfère rentrer, comme tu le disais, Mikasa poireaute déjà dehors en m'attendant.

J'insiste volontairement sur le prénom de ma meilleure amie, sachant pertinemment qu'il déteste voir combien Mikasa et moi sommes proches. C'est d'ailleurs l'un des sujets qui nous amène le plus souvent à nous disputer. Ceci dit, il trouve toujours un prétexte pour me mettre à bout. Je sors des toilettes et récupère mes affaires dans les vestiaires avant de rejoindre mes deux amis à l'extérieur.

-Tout va bien, Eren ?

Ah, la voilà de nouveau inquiète.

-Oui, très bien. Pourquoi ?

-Tu m'as l'air préoccupé ces jours-ci.

Rien ne lui échappe, ma parole.

-Ne t'en fais pas, je t'assure que je vais bien.

-Eh, Eren…

-Oui ?

-J'ai trouvé un livre qui parle du monde extérieur chez moi.

-C'est vrai ?

Armin a toujours été fasciné par ce qu'il y a au-delà des murs. Il m'a souvent parlé de la mer, une énorme étendue d'eau salée dont on ne verrait pas la fin, mais aussi du désert et des volcans. Armin rêve d'aller à l'extérieur, simplement pour voir de ses yeux toutes ces choses merveilleuses.

-Oui, c'est une géographie du monde. Tu veux venir à la maison pour que je te le montre ? demande-t-il, excité comme une puce.

-Avec plaisir, je réponds en souriant.

Mikasa, Armin et moi nous rendons donc chez lui, tandis qu'il continue à m'expliquer ce qu'il y a dans ce livre. Nous prenons la rue principale, qui passe devant la caserne militaire.

En arrivant devant l'entrée, je ralentis le pas et observe avec admiration à l'intérieur. Je scrute minutieusement la cour et suis attentif au moindre son. _Evidemment._ Il n'est pas là. Je ne sais pas pourquoi je suis aussi déçu, il n'y avait pourtant que peu de chances pour qu'il soit là, du moins pour qu'il se montre. Il doit probablement être en réunion ou parti entraîner son escouade…

-Eren ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demande Armin.

Mikasa vient se poster devant moi et me tient par les épaules, me redresse. Sans m'en rendre compte, je m'étais penché légèrement en avant et affaissé.

-Eren ? Tu as mal quelque part ? Tu es malade ? Tu t'es blessé pendant le service ?

Mikasa est très inquiète, elle parle si vite, ça ne lui arrive jamais. Je n'arrive pas à répondre, je ne la vois même pas vraiment. Depuis qu'on est passés ici, je n'ai que lui en tête.

-Eren, tu m'entends ?

-Oh, le binoclard. Fais un peu attention, si jamais ça tourne mal, ça me retombera dessus.

 _Mon Dieu, cette voix !_ Si froide, grave et agacée. Si blasée et séduisante…

-Eren ! Qu'est que tu as ? Pourquoi pleures-tu ?

J'ai toujours le regard dans le vide, tourné vers l'intérieur de la caserne, quand il entre dans mon champ de vision, la tête coincée sous le bras du garçon à lunettes.

Nos regards se croisent, c'est comme si j'étais une boussole et lui mon nord : je suis immédiatement attiré vers lui et mon cœur s'affole, souffre et saigne. Je lis la tristesse dans ses yeux, l'incompréhension sur son visage d'ordinaire impassible. Au-delà de la tristesse, je vois aussi l'envie et la passion qui le dévorent.

Fin de la 8ème partie

-Livai ?

La voix du binoclard me semble lointaine, comme si un voile m'était tombé dessus ou que j'étais plongé dans l'eau : tous les sons me paraissent assourdis et lointains. _Qu'est-ce qu'il fait ici ? Pourquoi pleure-t-il ?_ Je ne vois plus rien, je n'entends plus rien. Rien d'autre que ses joues maculées de larmes, rien d'autre que ses petites respirations faibles et rapides entre deux sanglots étouffés…

J'essaie d'avancer vers lui, mais le bras de Quat z'yeux me retient. Je lui file un coup de coude et il me lâche enfin. Je me dirige prestement vers l'entrée, de plus en plus inquiet.

Il semble surpris et son regard est si triste… J'aimerais faire quelque chose pour lui, mais mes collègues qui étaient présents au café comprendraient. Je ne peux pas, je dois rester calme et paraître fidèle à moi-même.

-Dites donc, les gamins…

Les deux autres se tournent vers moi, lui reste stoïque, muet et ses yeux sont toujours rivés aux miens.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe, ici ?

-Le capitaine Livai…

-Ca ne vous concerne pas, répond sèchement la fille, du tac au tac.

Je sens mon visage se crisper. Je ne peux pas lui répondre qu'au contraire je suis très concerné par ce qui arrive à Eren.

-Alors dégagez. Vous n'avez rien à faire devant la caserne, vous bloquez le passage, j'assène en m'avançant vers elle, le regard droit et dur.

Elle ne bronche pas, ne recule pas, ne détourne pas le regard. J'en profite pour effleurer Eren de la main.

Puis je repars vers la salle des expériences. _Plus vite on en aura terminé, plus vite je serai tranquille et libre._

Fin de la 9ème partie

Il est reparti, sans un mot pour moi, comme l'autre fois. Pourtant, je ne ressens pas la même impression d'abandon et de solitude qu'à ce moment là. Peut-être est-ce dû à ce contact fugace ou au regard plein de tendresse qu'il m'a adressé. Tant de douceur se dégage de ce contact et de ce regard, comme s'il m'avait serré dans ses bras, comme s'il avait tendrement essuyé mes larmes.

Je ne devrais pas l'inquiéter autant : il doit déjà être très occupé, pas la peine de lui ajouter des soucis. Je me reprends et essuie mon visage avec ma manche, ne laissant plus aucune trace de mes larmes.

-Eren…

-Je vais rentrer, Armin. Je ne me sens pas très bien.

-Vraiment ?

Il paraît déçu.

-Qu'est-ce que tu as ?

-Juste un petit mal de tête. Ne t'en fais pas, Mikasa.

-Hum, si tu le dis.

Elle n'a pas l'air très convaincue…

-Je suis désolé, Armin…

-Ne t'excuse pas. Il faut d'abord penser à ta santé. Le livre peut attendre, tu sais.

C'est aussi pour ça que j'apprécie autant Armin : il pense toujours aux autres avant lui-même. Depuis que je le connais, je ne l'ai jamais vu faire de mal à qui que ce soit, pas même aux jeunes qui n'arrêtaient pas de le martyriser. Il ne leur en voulait pas, il leur trouvait même des excuses, disant que c'étaient eux qui avaient raison et que c'était sa faute si les autres se comportaient comme ça avec lui.

-Rentrons. Tu dois te reposer, Eren. Je vais te faire une infusion à la camomille et à la lavande. Ca devrait fonctionner contre tes maux de tête.

-Merci, Mikasa. Tu n'es pas obligée de t'occuper de moi, tu sais. Tu dois avoir d'autres choses plus importantes à faire.

-Ce qui m'importe le plus, c'est que tu ailles bien.

Nous arrivons à l'auberge, Mikasa semble croire que je suis tellement faible que je ne peux pas ouvrir la porte moi-même ou marcher seul… Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais elle a l'air de croire qu'elle doit s'occuper de moi, comme si c'était la mission dont on l'aurait chargée. C'est comme ça depuis qu'elle est devenue ma sœur, il y a dix ans de ça.

Depuis la mort de mes parents lors de l'attaque du titan colossal il y a cinq ans, Mikasa et moi avons vécu dans la rue puis, après avoir longtemps lutté pour nous en sortir, nous avons réussi à gagner suffisamment d'argent pour louer une chambre à la journée. Il y a deux choses qui sont absolument incertaines dans notre monde : le fait d'avoir du travail et celui de ne pas se faire dévorer par un titan dans la journée. C'est pour ces deux raisons que nous ne pouvons louer les chambres qu'à la journée, en plus du fait qu'on ait pas assez de moyens pour la payer d'avance.

Concrètement, je vis donc dans une simple chambre impersonnelle. Notre situation financière étant toujours aussi instable, nous avons préféré investir dans une chambre chacun, des vêtements et surtout de la nourriture. Il faut dire qu'après ce fameux jour il y a cinq ans, les provisions se sont faites de plus en plus rares, surtout la viande. Pour des enfants en pleine croissance, n'avoir que du pain et de l'eau à chaque repas, c'est-à-dire une fois par jour quand on arrivait à en acheter avant la majorité de la foule, ne permet pas de grandir et de se développer correctement, de rester même en bonne santé.

-Tu devrais aller te coucher. Je vais te faire une infusion.

-Merci, Mikasa.

Je passe d'abord au lavabo et me lave rapidement le visage et le haut du corps, simplement pour me rafraîchir. Je regarde mon reflet dans le miroir. Alors qu'en général je n'y vois rien de particulier, mes yeux, mon visage tout entier même, sont illuminés d'un éclat plus vif, plus intense. Le même éclat que celui que j'avais vu le jour où il est venu au café. Depuis, mon visage avait un peu perdu de ses couleurs, pas étonnant que Mikasa se soit inquiétée. Je finis de me déshabiller, accroche le tout au porte-manteau et vais me coucher.

-Voilà ton infusion. Lavande et camomille.

Je la remercie en prenant la tasse encore chaude. Elle s'assied sur le bord du lit en attendant que j'aie terminé.

-C'est délicieux.

Mikasa reste silencieuse, les yeux baissés sur ses mains jointes.

-Mikasa ? Tu sembles tendue…

Elle ne répond rien, ne me regarde pas…

-Mikasa… Parle-moi…

Elle a l'air si triste, des larmes commencent même à s'accumuler aux coins de ses yeux.

-Pourquoi… Pourquoi tu ne me fais pas confiance ? Pourquoi tu ne me dis pas ce qu'il se passe ?

Elle serre encore plus les mains, lutte pour ne pas pleurer. Je ne l'ai jamais vue autant sous pression.

-Comment ça ? Je te fais confiance, enfin…

-Alors pourquoi me caches-tu ce qui te préoccupe ces temps-ci ? Pourquoi tu ne m'en parles pas ? Pourquoi tu ne te confies pas à moi ?

-Je… Je suis désolé.

Je tends la main et caresse les siennes pour la réconforter.

-Je suis désolé parce que je t'ai causé beaucoup de souci. Tu es ma sœur et je t'aime énormément. Je n'ai pas voulu t'en parler parce qu'au contraire je ne voulais pas t'inquiéter.

-Eren…

-Mais tout va bien, maintenant. Ne t'en fais pas. J'étais simplement un peu stressé au travail, mais ce n'est rien.

-Vraiment ?

-Oui, tu ne devrais pas tant t'inquiéter pour moi. Tu devrais vivre pour toi et penser un peu plus à toi-même.

Elle a l'air de me croire. Je ne peux pas lui dire ce qui m'a encore plus préoccupé. Je n'ai pas la force d'en parler. Je prends un mouchoir sur la table de chevet et éponge délicatement le coin de ses yeux.

-Ca va mieux ?

Elle acquiesce et garde le mouchoir, le serre contre elle.

-Si tu vas bien, alors moi aussi.

Elle sourit enfin. Je suppose qu'elle va réellement mieux.

-Bon, je vais te laisser. Tu dois être fatigué, maintenant.

-D'accord. Merci beaucoup, Mikasa.

Elle a un petit sourire quand elle quitte la chambre. Je me recouche et pense à cette journée. J'ai enfin pu le revoir. Son regard qui m'avait tant manqué semblait si triste et inquiet. Quand il a touché ma main, sa caresse était si tendre, délicate, mais tellement fugace. Je récupère le morceau de papier que j'ai caché sous le matelas. C'est un message de sa part. Il me donne rendez-vous dans les écuries de la caserne, à minuit.

-Oh mon Dieu…

J'essaie de contenir ma joie. Je sais que si Mikasa se rend compte de ce que je fais, elle m'empêchera d'y aller. Tout ça parce qu'elle croit que j'ai mal à la tête.

Je repose la tasse que j'ai à peine commencé à boire sur la table de chevet, me lève et m'habille rapidement mais sans bruit.

 _Bon, je dois trouver un moyen de filer en douce._ Je vais voir à la porte et l'entrouvre discrètement. De la mienne, je peux voir la chambre de Mikasa. Sa porte est entrebaîllée. Impossible de passer par là, elle me remarquerait immédiatement.

Je vais voir à la fenêtre à côté de mon lit. Celle-ci est opposée à la chambre de Mikasa, elle n'entendra rien. Mais comment vais-je pouvoir descendre ? J'ouvre la fenêtre et me penche un peu par-dessus le rebord.

-Hum. Rien pour escalader.

On est tout de même au premier étage. Si je saute comme ça…

-Ah ! Un tas de foin.

Je ne l'avais pas remarqué mais je suis juste au-dessus de l'écurie et la réserve de foin se trouve précisément en dessous de ma fenêtre. Je m'habille rapidement, arrange un peu mes cheveux devant le miroir et monte sur le lit. Avant de sauter, je vérifie que personne ne regarde. J'atterris sur le tas de foin sans un bruit.

-Bon, le coin est sûr. Allons-y !

Je sors discrètement de la réserve et cours vers la caserne. Elle n'est pas très loin, mais j'arrive à bout de souffle.

En tombant sur le tas de foin, je m'en suis mis partout dans les cheveux. Mais peu importe. Je dois d'abord trouver ces écuries.

Fin de la 10ème partie

-Capitaine, vous tombez de sommeil.

-Bon, Quat'zyeux. On arrête là pour aujourd'hui.

-Livai ? Tu n'es pas sérieux ?

-Regarde-toi. Tu tiens même plus debout.

-Capitaine, je vous ramène à votre chambre.

-Non, Moblit ! Pas question ! On doit continuer les expériences !

-Tch !

Je m'approche rapidement du binoclard et le chope par le col.

-Livai ?

-J'en ai plein le cul de tes expériences de merde ! Va te coucher !

-Mais on n'a pas terminé…

-Fais pas chier et va te coucher !

A cet instant, je suis tellement en rage contre lui, que, si je me laissais aller, je le frapperais. Et il aurait du mal à s'en remettre. Pourtant, je me contiens. Même s'il me pète les burnes comme jamais, notre monde a besoin de lui. Ses expériences, ses inventions… Tout ça nous a permis d'en apprendre beaucoup sur les titans et sur la manière de les vaincre. Ajourd'hui, nous savons que les titans sont inactifs la nuit. Et ça, c'est grâce à ses récentes expériences.

-Ramène-le dans sa chambre, dis-je à un soldat.

Tout est si calme, maintenant. Tout le monde a les yeux tournés vers moi, à l'affut du moindre accès de colère.

-Retournez tous travailler.

Ils font tous le salut militaire et déguerpissent.

-Moblit.

-Oui, Capitaine ?

-Assure-toi que personne ne vienne aux écuries.

-Bien, Capitaine.

Il s'éloigne après m'avoir salué. Je profite de ce moment de calme pour souffler un peu. Ca fait trois nuits que je n'ai pas pu dormir. Bien-sûr, j'ai l'habitude de dormir peu, avec ces cauchemars. Mais là, ça commence à faire beaucoup. Tout ça à cause de ces expériences. Ca nous a pris tellement de temps et l'autre binoclard est si entêté !

Assis sur une chaise du réfectoire, j'essaie de me calmer un peu avec un thé, vert au citron malheureusement. Evidemment. Le bataillon n'est pas suffisamment financé pour qu'on dépense cet argent dans de la nourriture de qualité. Tout ce qu'on a ici, c'est le strict nécessaire et les quelques dons des citoyens qui croient encore en nous. Tout ça, c'est aussi parce que les péteux des brigades spéciales font en sorte de nous entraver au maximum. Heureusement, le général Zackley est de notre côté et fait de son mieux pour que le bataillon continue à exister et à faire des expéditions.

Minuit sonne. Je vide ma tasse et me rends aux écuries.

-Tu peux y aller, Moblit.

-Bien, Capitaine. J'ai relevé les soldats en poste, la voie est libre.

-Merci.

Fin de la 11ème partie

Je longe la caserne, fais le tour, passe devant l'entrée principale et arrive enfin aux écuries. C'est étrange, il n'y a personne, pas un seul soldat.

-Capitaine Livai ? je chuchote, encore à l'extérieur.

Pas le moindre bruit. Je me faufile à l'intérieur, au milieu des tas de foin et ouvre l'œil. Il y a une torche allumée du côté intérieur de l'écurie, elle me donne un peu de visibilité.

-Capitaine Livai ? Vous êtes là ?

-Tu es en retard.

Sa voix rauque me parvient, fend le silence. Il semble à la fois irrité et réjoui. Je me retourne. Il est là. Adossé au mur intérieur de l'écurie, à moitié caché dans l'ombre, à moitié éclairé par la torche.

-Je suis désolé de vous avoir fait attendre.

-Ca a l'air d'aller mieux.

-Oh, je suis vraiment navré pour le dérangement de tout à l'heure et pour la façon dont Mikasa vous a répondu.

-Oublie ça. Pourquoi pleurais-tu ?

Il est toujours à moitié dans l'ombre, les bras croisés sur son torse.

-Euh… Eh bien… Depuis l'autre fois…

-Ne sois pas gêné. Dis-moi ce que tu as sur le cœur.

J'ai l'impression que mon cœur va exploser, simplement parce que je m'apprête à tout lui dire. J'ai tellement peur. J'ai peur qu'il ne ressente pas la même chose que moi, j'ai peur qu'il ne veuille pas qu'on retrouve ces moments merveilleux. J'ai peur qu'il ne veuille pas de moi…

-Je… J'ai beaucoup repensé… à l'autre fois. Je n'arrive à oublier ce qu'il s'est passé, à vous oublier.


	3. Chapter 3: Cogito dubitatif

En secret

Chapitre 3 : Cogito dubitatif

 _Trois jours plus tôt_

Les commandes s'enchaînent les unes après les autres. Il faut dire qu'aujourd'hui, nous avons toute la bande des chefs d'escouade, ainsi que quelques soldats ordinaires du bataillon d'exploration qui sont venus fêter leur retour triomphal. En plus des habitués, bien-sûr.

-Euh... Annie ! Peux-tu apporter cette commande à la table deux, dehors, s'il te plaît ?

-J'y vais.

J'ajuste rapidement mon uniforme et ma coiffure, saisis le plateau sur le comptoir d'une main et sors servir les soldats.

-La bière brune, c'est pour qui ?

-Pour moi !

-Tenez, dis-je en souriant légèrement. Et la tequila ?

-Oui !

-Et voilà pour vous. Bonne dégustation, dis-je en leur faisant mon plus beau sourire.

-Merci, ma mignonne.

-Puis-je vous apporter autre chose, messieurs ?

-Et si tu restais avec nous pour discuter ? me propose le même type à l'air un peu éméché.

-Mais oui, on allait trinquer !

-Vous fêtez quelque chose ?

Tous se mettent à rire, tandis que je leur souris toujours niaisement.

-Et comment ! Aujourd'hui, nous célébrons notre première victoire sur les titans ! C'est pas rien, tu sais !

-C'est vrai ? Le bataillon d'exploration est revenu de mission victorieux ?

-Eh oui ! Nous avons réussi à capturer deux titans grâce à un nouvel équipement et aux efforts conjoints de toutes les escouades.

-C'est formidable !

-Avec ça, le bataillon sera peut-être un peu moins calomnié.

-C'est certain ! D'autant que j'en connais un qui va se faire un plaisir de tester toutes sortes de choses complètement abracadabrantes sur eux.

-Qu'est-ce que vous voulez dire ?

Je continue à jouer les idiotes et glane l'air de rien, de précieuses informations.

-Y en a un parmi nous, le type avec une queue de cheval et des lunettes à la table derrière, qui rêve de mener des expériences sur ces monstres. Il va enfin pouvoir le faire et ça nous en apprendra beaucoup plus sur les titans et leurs faiblesses.

-Wouah ! Impressionnant ! Mais dites-moi, ça n'est pas dangereux, ce genre de choses ?

-Si, bien-sûr, mais ne t'en fais donc pas comme ça, chérie : on est des soldats, on a vécu bien pire.

-Ca, c'est bien vrai, renchérit sa collègue.

-Et puis, il faut dire qu'avec Livaï à nos côtés, on ne craint pas grand chose, rit le deuxième.

-Livaï ? Vous voulez dire le fameux capitaine Livaï ?

-Eh oui, ma belle ! fanfaronne-t-il.

-Mais bon, de toute manière, on peut se débrouiller face à ces titans. Ce ne sont quand même pas des déviants.

-Ca alors ! Vous devez être sacrément fort !

-Si tu veux, je peux te le prouver.

Son regard lubrique va de ma bouche à mon décolleté révélant la naissance de mes seins. Je sens sa main caresser ma peau à travers mes bas le long de mes jambes, remonter furtivement mes cuisses jusque sous mon jupon.

Je me penche vers lui, offrant à son regard une vue imprenable sur ma poitrine et approche la bouche de son oreille.

-Alors, qu'est-ce qu'on attend ? je susurre doucement, la voix basse et sourde, relevée d'une pointe de sensualité.

Je me redresse et lui décoche un sourire éclatant, avant de reprendre mon plateau et de retourner à l'intérieur du restaurant. Je le pose sur le bar où quelques clients sont attablés. J'effleure du bout des doigts le cou de l'un de ces habitués, qui me met la main aux fesses.

-Salut, Annie. Ca fait bail que je ne t'avais pas vue.

-Bonjour Hannes. Comment vas-tu ?

-Plutôt bien à vrai dire, sourit-il en continuant à me caresser les fesses sans la moindre gêne. Ca te dirait d'aller faire un tour là-haut ?

-Hannes, tu sais bien que j'adore passer du temps avec toi, mais là, je suis avec un client.

-Oh, je vois. Ben, quand t'auras fini, tu me fais signe.

-Sans faute !

Je dépose un léger baiser sur sa joue et retourne m'occuper du soldat.

-Ah, cette fille... l'entends-je dire, tandis que je monte les escaliers en direction de la troisième chambre.

Mon client me suit en silence, alors que je me déhanche sensuellement en montant les marches. Nous entrons dans la chambre et il semble bien plus déterminé. Il claque la porte et s'avance vers moi. Je le sens approcher dans mon dos, tandis que je me tiens, toujours un peu anxieuse, debout juste au pied du lit. Ses grosses mains caleuses se posent sur ma taille et me font pivoter.

Son regard n'est plus simplement lubrique, il est aussi enfiévré. De tout évidence, l'alcool a fait son effet. Ses yeux suivent la courbe de ma mâchoire, de mes épaules et finissent par s'arrêter une nouvelle fois sur mon décolleté. Ils s'attardent un moment dessus, avant que sa bouche ne fonde sur la naissance de ma poitrine, tandis que ses mains passent dans mon dos pour défaire le nœud de mon tablier ainsi que le lacet qui retient ma robe.

Les miennes remontent difficilement son torse pour agripper sa veste et la faire tomber. Après avoir enlevé mon tablier, il glisse ses mains dans mes cheveux et sous mon jupon, tout en m'embrassant. Je m'attaque aux boutons de sa chemise, tandis que sa langue force le passage entre mes lèvres. Ses mains s'agitent, l'une ébouriffant mes cheveux, l'autre pétrissant allègrement mes fesses.

Il ôte rapidement ce qu'il me reste de vêtements, ne me laissant que mes bas, mon soutien-gorge et ma culotte, alors que ma robe gisait à terre en compagnie de mon tablier et de sa veste. Puis il me pousse sur le lit et vient se placer au-dessus de moi. Il écarte mes jambes pour se faire une place et se penche vers mon buste, commençant à lécher et suçoter mes petits tétons à travers la dentelle de mon soutien-gorge. La main dans ses cheveux, j'essaie de faire abstraction de mes sensations et garde à l'esprit mon objectif. Il me caresse au niveau des cuisses, remontant furtivement vers mon intimité. Jouant le jeu, je cambre un peu le dos en avançant les hanches, tandis que mes mains cheminent sur son torse et ses bras. En douceur, du bout des doigts, je dessine les muscles de ses épaules, pendant que les siens s'aventurent sous ma culotte, s'immiscent dans ma fente.

N'ayant pas l'habitude d'être touchée à cet endroit, je pousse un petit cri qui semble le réjouir. Il est sur le point de s'insinuer en moi, quand je parviens discrètement à trouver son point sensible. Je comprime sa jugulaire et il s'évanouit, m'écrasant de tout son poids.

-Pfiou ! J'ai eu chaud !

Je le pousse sur le côté et m'extirpe du lit. En récupérant ses vêtements, je vérifie s'il n'y a rien d'intéressant pour moi. Dans la poche intérieure de sa veste se trouve un carnet.

-Tiens, tiens.

Il s'agit d'un agenda. Demain, 6h, cour intérieure, expériences. Serait-ce les expériences dont il m'a parlé plus tôt ? Il faut absolument que je les prévienne ! J'écris sur un morceau de papier une heure avant de le rouler et de le confier à Hiyo, perché sur la fenêtre.

-Allez, vole ! j'ordonne en tendant le bras par la fenêtre.

Je remets le carnet à sa place, me recouche à côté du soldat, après avoir ébouriffé un peu mes cheveux, et presse à nouveau sa jugulaire.

-Tout va bien ? Je demande en reprenant mon attitude niaise, tandis qu'il se réveille subitement.

Il commence à tousser frénétiquement et je sors du lit pour lui donner un peu d'eau.

-Tenez, buvez. Ca ira mieux.

Il saisit le verre et le vide d'un trait.

-Vous vous sentez bien ? je demande en lui faisant mon regard de biche.

-Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

-Vous vous êtes évanoui tout à coup. Vous m'avez fait très peur !

-Ah bon ?

-J'ai cru que vous étiez mort, vous ne respiriez plus.

Je pose le verre sur la table de chevet et me penche vers lui.

-Vous êtes sûr que tout va bien ?

-Oui. Viens ici, ordonne-t-il, couché sur le dos.

J'obéis et remonte sur le lit. Il m'indique de venir m'asseoir sur lui et je me mets à califourchon sur ses cuisses fermes.

-Dites, vous allez participer à ces expériences, vous aussi ?

-C'est prévu, oui.

-Mais comment vous allez réussir à faire ça en ville ?

-La caserne possède une cour, je suppose que c'est là qu'on va entreposer ces monstres. Si ça ne suffit pas, nous irons sûrement sur le site d'entrainement des cadets. Ces gamins pourraient voir à quoi ressemblent ces horreurs.

Pendant qu'il me livre, insouciant, ces précieuses informations, je fais de petits dessins du bout des doigts sur son torse, l'incitant à parler davantage. Une chance que l'alcool ait cet effet sur lui.

Fin de la 10ème partie

-Moblit.

-Oui, Capitaine ?

-J'ai une mission à te confier. Viens avec moi.

Il me suit et nous nous rendons dans la petite forêt qui nous sert de terrain d'entrainement.

-De quoi s'agit-il ?

-Tu vas déposer ceci pour moi au café où nous étions l'autre jour, dis-je en lui tendant une enveloppe. Remets-la en mains propres à Eren.

-Bien, Capitaine.

-Et reste discret, tant qu'à faire.

-Oui, Capitaine.

-N'en parle à personne.

-Vous pouvez compter sur moi.

-Parfait. Tu peux disposer.

Il fait le salut militaire, le point droit sur le cœur, avant de se retourner et de me laisser seul pour retourner vers la base. J'en profite pour m'offrir une séance d'entrainement en solo au milieu des arbres.

 _Pourquoi ?_ Pourquoi pleurait-il ? Et pourquoi cela m'inquiète-t-il autant ? En général, je déteste les pleurnichards et les faibles: ils meurent trop vite.

J'essaie de faire le vide dans ma tête de le chasser de mon esprit, de me focaliser sur mes sensations, me contenter de ressentir les choses. Mais plus j'essaie, et plus son visage défiguré par le chagrin m'obsède.

-Livaï ! Liiiiiiivaï !

-Tch ! C'est pas vrai !

-Eh oh ! T'es là, Livaï ? Livaï !

-Qu'est-ce que t'as encore, Quat'zyeux ? T'as déjà fini de jouer les nounous pour titan ?

-Mais enfin, qu'est-ce que tu faisais là, Livaï ? Tu te rends compte que ça fait plus d'une demi-heure que je te cherche ?

-Accouche ou j'me casse : qu'est-ce que tu m'veux ?

-Je viens te chercher pour aller faire d'autres expériences, bien-sûr !

-Quoi, encore ?

-Mais enfin, j'ai encore beaucoup de questions sans réponse et d'hypothèses à tester.

-Tch ! Vivement que ça soit fini.

Je le suis de mauvaise grâce, complètement excédé, jusqu'au quartier général, pendant qu'il énumère ce qu'il a prévu pour aujourd'hui.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce bordel ?

-Moblit ! Où est Moblit ?

-Il est sorti. Ferme-la un peu ou j'te fais avaler tes lunettes.

Tout le monde est très agité. _Que s'est-il passé ?_

-Je vais voir Erwin.

-Mais et...

-Tes stupides expériences peuvent attendre. De toute façon, avec un tel bordel, impossible de faire quoi que ce soit.

Je le laisse en plan et rejoins le bureau du major. J'entre directement, sans frapper. Il est debout devant sa bibliothèque, feuilletant tranquillement un bouquin.

-Bonjour, Livaï.

-Dis donc, t'as vu le boxon qu'y a en bas ?

-Oui. Je vais t'expliquer, assieds-toi.

Je m'installe face au bureau, les jambes croisées, et attends son explication.

-Il semble que quelqu'un nous ait dans le viseur.

-C'est pas nouveau. Les brigades spéciales nous tirent dans les pattes à la moindre occasion. Quant aux aristo, aux bureaucrates et tous ces pète-culs, ils font tout pour nous empêcher de bosser.

-Cette fois, c'est grave.

-Qu'est-ce qu'y a ?

-Tu es sorti tôt, ce matin ?

Je ne réponds pas, attendant la suite.

-Je pense que ça a dû se passer après, mais...

-Viens en au fait, ça me les brise déjà.

-Les titans que vous aviez capturés ont été tués ce matin.

-Quoi ?

-Livaï, reste calme...

-Que je reste calme ! Tu te rends compte de la galère que ça a été pour les choper, ces saloperies ? Gunther et Petra ont failli y rester ! La première fois, j'ai tranché les muscles des joues du titan quand il allait le bouffer et Petra a été sauvée par le reste de l'escouade !

-Je sais tout ça...

-Donc on a fait tout ça pour rien ! Alors qu'on tenait un moyen d'en apprendre plus sur eux. De trouver d'autres faiblesses.

-Livaï...

-Quel est le putain de bâtard qui les a butés ?

-On ne sait pas encore.

-Tch !

-En tous cas, c'est quelqu'un qui connait les horaires des rondes et sait de toute évidence manier l'équipement tridimensionnel.

-T'insinues qu'ce fils de pute est un soldat ?

-C'est l'hypothèse la plus vraisemblable. Si ce n'en est pas un, c'est qu'il s'est renseigné, qu'il nous observe. Et puis, il n'est pas impossible que quelqu'un du peuple se soit procuré un équipement et se soit entrainé, même seul. N'est-ce pas ?

-On avait galéré à mettre la main dessus, tu sais. Et en supposant que tu aies raison, s'entrainer à la tridimensionnalité seul, c'est difficile et très long.

-Mais ça reste envisageable.

-Tu crois que Rovoff ou l'un de ces couilles-molles d'aristo pourrait être derrière tout ça ?

-Pourquoi pas ? Ils peuvent facilement obtenir des informations et des équipements. Ca se refourgue certainement très cher dans les bas-fonds. D'un autre côté, ce ne sont pas les soldats véreux ni les racailles qui manquent. Et, sans vouloir t'offenser, les gens qui vivent dans les bas-fonds seraient prêts à tout pour obtenir le droit de vivre à la surface.

-Ils vendraient leur mère pour ça.

Un silence dubitatif s'installe, tandis que nous réfléchissons.

-Alors, qu'est-ce qu'on fait ?

-Tu vas mener l'enquête, finit-il par décider. Et tu me feras exclusivement part de ce qui en ressortira. Utilise les méthodes que tu voudras mais trouve le responsable. Tu as carte blanche et nous effectifs sont à ta disposition.

-Ok. Et pour Hanji, on fait quoi ?

-Ah. Hanji...

-T'es conscient que dès qu'il va l'apprendre, ça va être l'horreur ?

Erwin joint les mains sous le menton, les coudes appuyés sur le bureau. Les yeux clos, il a l'air de méditer. Peut-être même de prier. Il les rouvre, le regard implorant.

-…

-Je sais que je t'en demande beaucoup.

-Tu me devras une faveur.

-On fera en sorte d'avoir du bon thé noir.

-Je vais réfléchir. Je te dirai quand j'aurai besoin de cette faveur.

Je sors et claque la porte, de plus en plus énervé.

Fin de la 11ème partie

Il est dix heures, le café est ouvert depuis trois heures. Ca fait donc quatre heures que je suis là, que je m'occupe autant que possible en prenant les commandes, faisant la vaisselle, préparant les boissons et les repas... Et malgré tout ça, j'ai l'impression que le temps ne passe pas, comme si le temps s'écoulait à la vitesse d'un escargot. C'est comme si je vivais au ralenti...

-...ren. Eren ! Tu dors ou quoi ?

-Hein ? Ben non.

-Mon pauvre. T'as pas l'air bien. Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ?

-Rien, Conny...

-Moi, je sais ! Je sais ce qu'il a ! s'écria Sasha.

-Ah ouais ?

-Il a trop faim, c'est pour ça qu'il est dans la lune !

-Mais non, Sasha...

-Ha, ha ! Si c'était que ça, t'avais qu'à te faire un petit déj' ! Le patron n'en saura rien, t'inquiète pas, va !

-Oh, si alors ! Il le saura, j'en suis sûre !

-Ah bon ? Et comment ?

-J'en sais rien, mais il a des yeux partout ! A chaque fois que je pique un truc dans la réserve, il me chope ! L'autre fois, il m'a surprise en train de manger une patate. Eh ben, tu sais quoi ? Il me l'a retirée sur ma paye !

-Bah, ça va, c'est qu'une patate, quoi.

-Mais moi, je ne fais pas autant d'argent que Mikasa ou Annie ! Personne ne me demande d'aller faire un tour là-haut avec lui !

-Ben en même temps, je les comprends. Tu passes ton temps à parler de bouffe. Moi non plus, ça ne m'intéresserait pas de passer une heure à t'écouter au lieu de prendre du bon temps !

-Bien envoyé, Conny ! dit joyeusement Jean en lui donnant une tape sur l'épaule.

-Eh, Jean ! Je t'interdis de dire ça ! protesta Sasha.

-Alors, de quoi vous parliez ? demande-t-il d'un air de conspirateur.

-On s'inquiétait pour Eren. Il est complètement à l'ouest ces jours-ci. Et Sasha a pensé que c'était parce qu'il avait trop faim.

-Ca ne m'étonne pas de toi, ça. Eh, vous savez quoi ? Hier, je l'ai vu...

-Bon, désolé mais les clients attendent d'être servis, m'esquivais-je, ne supportant pas sa tête de cheval.

-Il était appuyé sur lavabo dans les toilettes, la tête baissée et il parlait tout seul...

Mon plateau à la main, je retourne en salle et vais prendre place à côté d'Ymir derrière le bar, où des clients sont attablés avec lesquels elle fait ami-ami.

-Eren ! T'as pas l'air en forme, petit, m'interpelle Hannes, un verre de whisky à la main.

-Salut Hannes.

-C'est vrai, ça ! T'as vu un titan, ou quoi ? rit son voisin, fier de sa blague.

-Les gars, il est à peine dix heures. Comment ça se fait que vous soyez déjà bourrés ?

-Oh, ça va, hein ! Tu d'vrais essayer, tiens ! dit-il en me tendant fébrilement son verre.

-Au fait, comment ça se passe, la surveillance des murs ?

-Bien, comme tu peux le voir, ricane son acolyte.

-Arrête un peu d'parler boulot, petit. Faut profiter d'l'instant présent !

-T'as raison, Hannes ! Allez, gamin, remets-moi la même chose ! ordonne-t-il en glissant son verre vide vers moi.

L'emploi du mot me fait frissonner. Je m'efforce de sourire et leur verse un autre whisky. Malgré moi et mes efforts pour rester attentif à leur conversation, mon esprit s'envole vers mes souvenirs de ce moment si fugace.

Il surgit de nulle part, vint vers moi et effleura ma main du bout des doigts. Et soudain, ce fut terminé. Je repartis alors en compagnie de Mikasa et Armin après l'avoir regardé s'éloigner, le cœur lourd.

J'aurais voulu que le monde disparaisse, qu'il ne rester que lui et moi, sans contrainte, sans obligation, sans tabou ni interdiction. C'est exactement ce qu'il se passait dès lors que je plongeais dans le bleu abyssal de ses prunelles. Le monde autour de nous s'effaçait, éclipsé par la pureté dont était nimbé Livaï. Son regard, habituellement si froid, était cette fois chargé d'inquiétude. Son contact m'avait comme brûlé. Pourtant, il n'avait fait que m'effleurer le dos de la main, mais j'avais été marqué : ma main porte encore la trace de ce moment aussi éphémère que le silence, comme si je pouvais encore sentir la douce fraîcheur de ses doigts, leur caresse subtile, presque imperceptible.

-Excusez-moi, Mademoiselle. Eren est-il là, je vous prie ?

Fin de la 12ème partie

J'arrive en trombe dans la cour, remonté à bloc. _Où est-il, putain !_ Tant qu'il ne sera pas mis au parfum, rien ne pourra commencer.

-Cadet.

-Oui, mon capitaine !

-Je cherche un soldat portant des lunettes et une queue de cheval, complètement obsédé par les titans.

-J'ai vu une personne correspondant à cette description dans le réfectoire, répond le bleu aux courts cheveux blonds.

-Rompez, cadet.

Il file au pas de course rejoindre un autre soldat, tandis que je me dirige vers le réfectoire. J'entre enfin dans un endroit calme et l'aperçois au loin, attablé avec une tasse de café fumant. Je me prends un thé vert à la menthe et vais m'asseoir face à lui.

-Ah, Livaï ! Te voilà ! Tu as pu voir Erwin ?

-Oui.

-Et ? Il t'a dit ce qu'il se passe ici ? Personne ne veut m'en parler.

-C'est pour ça que t'es ici ?

-Mike m'a dit de me calmer, que m'agiter ne servirait à rien et qu'il contrôlait la situation. Alors je suis venu essayer de me détendre en attendant de pouvoir reprendre les expériences.

-Hanji.

-Hum ? Tu sais, j'ai tout prévu : cette fois, je vais tester l'endurance de leur pouvoir de cicatrisation. Je me demande s'il y a une limite à ce don ? Et tenter de voir quel degré de gravité des blessures il peut guérir...

-Hanji, c'est terminé.

-Hum ? De quoi parles-tu ? J'ai déjà trouvé un nouveau point faible aux titans. Il ne me reste qu'à...

-Ces titans sont morts. Tu ne peux pas mener d'autres expériences.

-…

-Je sais que ça comptait beaucoup pour toi et les découvertes que tu as faites sont très précieuses. Mais c'est terminé.

-Non... C'est... c'est impossible...

-C'est Erwin qui me l'a dit lui-même. Les titans ont été tués ce matin.

-Mais... Pourquoi ?

-On ne sait pas encore. Mais il est probable que ce soit pour nuire au bataillon.

-Mais enfin, ça n'a aucun sens ! Ces expériences nous auraient permis de comprendre comment nous battre en faisant le moins de morts possible dans notre camp ! Si on connaissait d'autres de leurs points faibles, on pourrait au moins s'en servir à notre avantage !

-De toute évidence, ça dérange quelqu'un, aussi insensé que cela puisse paraître.

-Qui ? Qui a osé faire ça ? Comment on va faire, maintenant, pour en apprendre plus sur les titans ? Aucune expédition n'est prévue pour l'instant, je n'aurai pas de sujet d'expérience avant longtemps !

-Je mène une enquête approfondie sur ce qu'il s'est passé. J'aurai besoin de ton témoignage plus tard.

-D'accord, je compte sur toi.

Je vide ma tasse et me lève pour débuter mon enquête, me dirigeant vers la cour. Une fois dehors, je demande aux soldats présents de me dire ce qu'ils ont découvert : la nuque des titans a été tranchée de façon nette et profonde à l'aide d'un équipement tridimensionnel, ce qui corrobore l'hypothèse d'un soldat. Il faut donc envisager la possibilité d'un traître au sein du bataillon, même si ça n'exclut pas les autres pistes.

Fin de la 13ème partie

-Eren ? Il est derrière le comptoir.

-Merci, Mademoiselle.

Un homme s'assied en face de moi, un petit sourire sur les lèvres.

-Je vous sers quelque chose ?

-Une bière, s'il vous plaît.

-Une préférence ?

-Oui, brune.

-Bouteille ou pression ?

-Pression, en 25cl.

-Et voici, dis-je joyeusement en la déposant devant lui.

Avant de prendre son verre, il pose une enveloppe sur le bar qu'il pousse vers moi. Je le regarde, dubitatif et il hoche la tête. Je la prends et la retourne. Elle porte le nom d'une marque de thé. Du thé noir. Je relève immédiatement la tête vers lui, les yeux écarquillés. Il me fixe en retour, toujours souriant et hoche la tête.

Son visage m'est assez familier. Ses cheveux châtain coupés court rappellent un style assez caractéristique. Il boit son verre et paye sa consommation avant de se lever. Avec un clin d'œil, il repart, les mains dans les poches.

Je le regarde marcher et enfin je me souviens. C'est cet homme qui nous avait interrompus. Pourquoi est-il revenu ?

Je regarde de nouveau l'enveloppe. Qu'est-ce que je vais trouver là-dedans ? Est-ce qu'il essaie de me faire chanter ? Mais je n'ai aucune importance dans tout ça, moi ! Je ne suis que serveur dans un bar, un type des plus banals, quoi. Essaierait-il de nuire au capitaine Livaï ? Je dois en avoir le cœur net.

Je fourre discrètement l'enveloppe dans mon tablier et reprends mon travail comme si rien ne s'était passé, prenant mon mal en patience.

A la fin de mon service, une heure plus tard, je dis rapidement au revoir à Mikasa et Armin, qui ont commencé plus tard et en ont encore pour quelques heures. Parfait : je vais pouvoir avoir du temps seul et vais pouvoir ouvrir cette lettre sans craindre que Mikasa ne me surprenne.

Je rentre à la maison au pas de course et ralentis en passant devant la caserne, comme toujours. Il y a beaucoup plus d'agitation que d'habitude. Peut-être qu'ils prévoient une nouvelle expédition pour bientôt...

Pas le temps de tergiverser : le capitaine Livaï a peut-être des ennuis avec ce soldat ! Je rentre et m'enferme à clé dans ma chambre, puis m'assieds sur mon lit. J'ai peur de l'ouvrir, j'ai peur de ce que je vais y trouver. Mais il le faut. Je dois le faire. Pour lui.

Les doigts tremblants, j'ouvre l'enveloppe et en sors une lettre. En commençant à lire, je comprends que ce n'est pas du tout ce à quoi je m'attendais. Cette lettre vient du capitaine. Il s'excuse pour la fois où il est venu au café, ainsi que pour hier. Il dit qu'il ne pouvait pas faire autrement que de nous chasser de là voulu parler plus gentiment avec moi. Il s'inquiète car je pleurais à ce moment-là et dit que cette image le hante, qu'il n'arrive plus à se concentrer depuis.

Malgré moi, l'émotion me submerge et les larmes me montent aux yeux. Je suis si désolé d'avoir pensé du mal de ce soldat, alors qu'il fait en sorte d'établir le contact entre lui et moi.

Cette lettre me réchauffe le cœur, me donne espoir. S'il s'inquiète tant pour moi, c'est qu'il m'apprécie peut-être, qu'il tient à moi... Et pourquoi pas qu'il ressent la même chose que moi. Le même désir, la même passion... le même amour.

 _Amour ? Alors c'est ça ? Je suis... amoureux ?_

Fin de la 14ème partie

-Eh, Livaï !

Je me retourne et aperçois le patron d'un bar où j'allais autrefois.

-Comment tu vas depuis le temps ?

-Ca va. Et toi ?

-Bien, bien, dit-il joyeusement. Tes deux amis ne sont pas là ? A l'époque, vous étiez inséparables. Et aussi imbattables !

Et ils sont toujours avec moi, comme si leurs ombres me suivaient partout. Comme avant.

-Je me souviens qu'Isabel te collait toujours au train et vantait tes mérites.

Isabel... Elle me considérait comme son grand frère, elle m'admirait et avait constamment foi en moi.

-Je suis à la recherche de quelqu'un, je commence pour changer de sujet.

-De qui s'agit-il ?

-Justement, je ne sais pas. T'aurais pas vu quelqu'un d'assez louche, qui viendrait de la surface et serait plutôt élégant, roder dans le coin depuis quelques jours ?

-Ouh là ! C'est très vague, ça !

-Je sais, oui.

Il fait tout de même l'effort d'y réfléchir.

-Je crois qu'y a p't-être un gars. Il squatte régulièrement le café.

-Tu peux me le décrire ?

-Hum, il a les cheveux longs, porte toujours un chapeau de cow-boy et a l'air assez sympa. Il a la tchatche, tu vois ? Et il se ramène toujours en costard.

-De quelle couleur ?

-Souvent noir. La peau blanche et les cheveux bruns. Je crois.

-Un signe distinctif ?

-Pas vraiment... Il a l'air assez âgé. Peut-être la cinquantaine.

-Ok, merci pour les infos, patron.

-Pas d'quoi ! Passe au café avec Furlan et Isabel un de ces quatre.

-Ouais, j'y manquerai pas.

Je repars à la chasse aux infos, regardant autour de moi. Cet endroit est encore plus délabré qu'autrefois. Si ce gars s'est pointé ici, il a vraiment fait le bon choix. Ce qui me fait penser qu'il connaît probablement le coin. N'importe lequel d'entre eux serait prêt à tuer pour gagner le droit de vivre à la surface. D'échapper à ce merdier et à l'implacable destin qui les attend s'ils restent ici.

La plupart des habitants des bas-fonds finissent par crever. Que ce soit de faim, de soif, de maladie... Et ce ne sont que les causes naturelles. Beaucoup d'entre eux rendront l'âme en se faisant dépouiller de tous leurs biens ou ça se terminera en règlement de comptes.

On finit toujours par crever comme des merdes, ici. On vit constamment dans la peur. Ou plutôt on survit.

J'entre dans un autre bar des bas-fonds, plus calme que celui d'avant où il y a souvent des bastons.

-Livaï ? Ca fait un bout d'temps qu'on t'a pas vu dans l'coin dis-donc !

-Salut Marcel.

-Tu sais que certains disaient qu't'étais mort ?

-Ils rêvent.

-Ouais, carrément ! J'te sers quelque chose ?

-T'as du thé ?

-Pour une fois, oui.

-Impecc'. Dis-moi, t'aurais pas vu un blanc bec en costard souvent noir avec un chapeau sur ses longs tifs sûrement bruns traîner dans l'coin, ces derniers jours ?

-Laisse-moi réfléchir, dit-il en posant ma tasse sur le comptoir. Ah, maintenant qu'tu l'dis, y a bien un mec.

-Ah ouais ?

-Ouais, il vient tous les jours. Il picole un peu et tape la discute avec les clients. Pourquoi, il a des problèmes, ce gars ?

-Peut-être.

-Eh ben, il est mal barré avec toi à son cul ! J'aimerais pas être à sa place.

Il rit en se rappelant probablement la fois où je l'ai battu au bras de fer en moins de cinq secondes.

-En fin, pour l'instant, rien n'est sûr. C'est pour ça que je cherche à découvrir qui c'est.

-Eh, Frank ! Viens voir deux secondes.

Ledit Frank pose son cul sur un tabouret en attendant d'en savoir plus.

-T'as déjà parlé avec ce type en costard qui s'pointe tous les jours ?

-Ah ouais, je vois qui. Ce mec vient de là-haut, c'est clair. On trouve pas d'fringues aussi nickel ici.

-De quoi vous avez parlé ?

-Attends, t'es qui, toi ?

-Livaï.

-Livaï ? Jamais entendu c'nom-là.

-Nan, mec ! T'es sérieux ? Livaï, c'est une légende vivante dans les bas-fonds !

-Ah ouais ? Et pourquoi ça ?

-C'est simple : personne ne lui arrive à la ch'ville !

-Quoi, un p'tit gars comme toi ?

Je lui retourne un regard noir et le mets au défi.

-Si ça t'tente.

Il se lève et me toise de son mètre quatre-vingt-dix.

-Un bras d'fer, ça te va ? Si tu gagnes, je balance tout c'que j'sais sur ce mec. Mais si tu perds...

-Inutile d'en dire plus, je le coupe en me levant.

Je m'avance vers une table et pose le coude dessus, la main gauche dans le dos. Il me rejoint et prend la même pose.

-Tu f'ras moins l'malin quand j't'aurai ratatiné, fanfaronne-t-il.

Le patron nous tient les mains et lance le décompte.

-3,2,1... C'est parti !

A peine nous a-t-il lâchés que j'écrase avec force la main de Frank sur la table. Ses biceps aussi énormes que le doigt d'un titan n'ont pas fait long feu.

-Vainqueur... Livaï !

-Bien. Maintenant... Accouche.

Dépité, il me livre toutes les infos qu'il a, me rapprochant un peu plus de mon suspect et de ses intentions.

Fin de la 15ème partie

 _Trois jours plus tôt, 12h_

Nous sommes tous les trois dans cette petite chambre. Bertolt semble un peu mal à l'aise, pourtant ce n'est pas la première fois qu'il y vient.

-Bon, les gars. Vous connaissez les règles. Vous avez payé pour une heure alors si on veut en faire un maximum, il faudrait s'y mettre tout de suite.

-C'est vrai, pas le temps de tergiverser. Allez, Bertolt, bouge-toi !

-Viens t'asseoir, dis-je en tapotant le dessus du lit sur lequel je suis assise.

Il avance un peu timidement et s'assied sur le bord du lit.

-Alors, Annie. Qu'est-ce que tu as à nous apprendre, aujourd'hui ? demande Reiner.

-Quelque chose de grave.

-A ce point-là ?

Je me contente d'opiner du chef en guise de réponse. Outre sa gêne du fait d'être ici, Bertolt a l'air plutôt calme, alors que Reiner semble nerveux, voire anxieux, même.

-Le bataillon d'exploration est de retour, vous allez donc pouvoir y être affectés. Ce qui nous arrange bien.

-Qu'est-ce que ça a de grave ?

-Le truc c'est qu'ils ont remporté une victoire hier. Une victoire qu'ils sont venus fêter ici.

-Une victoire ? Laquelle ? s'inquiète Bertolt.

-Ils ont ramené avec eux deux spécimens de titan qu'ils vont utiliser comme sujets d'expérience. C'est ce gars aux lunettes et à la queue de cheval qui les mènera.

-Attends, tu veux dire que...

-Maintenant, ils ont les moyens d'en apprendre plus sur les titans, le coupe Bertolt.

-Peut-être même qu'ils comprendront ce que nous sommes réellement.

Reiner tombe des nues et accuse le coup quelques secondes.

-Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? demande alors Bertolt.

Je réfléchis un moment : on ne peut pas laisser le bataillon d'exploration en découvrir davantage...

-On les tue.

Fin de la 16ème partie

Maintenant que j'y réfléchis, je me rends compte que tout concorde : il me suffit de penser à lui, de l'entendre ou de le voir pour être dans tous mes états. Avoir sa lettre sous les yeux et savoir qu'il s'inquiète pour moi, au point de devoir faire confiance à un autre soldat pour me la faire parvenir me remplit tout à la fois de joie et me donne envie de pleurer. Mon cœur bat la chamade rien qu'à cette idée.

Je poursuis ma lecture. Il dit être très occupé ces jours-ci, mais qu'il veut me voir, discuter avec moi... Et me propose un rendez-vous ! Demain soir dans ma chambre. Je n'aurai qu'à laisser ma fenêtre ouverte si j'accepte.

Je sautille de joie toutes les deux minutes : je vais enfin pouvoir le revoir ! Entendre sa voix se faire si douce quand il prononce mon prénom...

Il y a un post-scriptum : je dois brûler cette lettre pour protéger notre secret/

Fin de la 17ème partie

 _Le lendemain soir_

Deux jours de recherche dans les bas-fonds : ça paye. D'autres personnes m'ont donné un témoignage similaire, parfois avec plus de détails, parfois avec moins, mais tous parlent d'un type plutôt grand et vieux en costard affublé d'un chapeau de cow-boy, légèrement barbu. Un mec à la fois solitaire et sociable. Il a aussi une façon de parler typique des bas-fonds, son style vestimentaire complètement à l'opposé, pourtant il ne semble pas vivre ici.

Et tous m'ont dit que ce gars cherchait un larbin pour un taff pas net mais grassement payé. Il leur aurait posé pas mal de questions sur leurs aptitudes physiques. Mais surtout, aucun d'eux ne convenait pour ce taff.

Je prendrai des mesures dès demain pour coincer ce tocard. Pour l'heure, j'ai à faire.

Je me rends dans le district de Trostes, un poil nerveux. Je n'ai pas eu de réponse de sa part. Bien-sûr, je m'y attendais : si je peux utiliser des moyens détournés pour lui transmettre une lettre, ça n'est probablement pas son cas.

Donc c'est pas le fait de pas avoir eu de réponse qui me rend nerveux. Ca fait trois jours que je rumine mes questions, trois jours que je réfléchis pour comprendre pour quelle raison il pleurait.

D'un pas vis et décidé, je descends les rues de Trostes jusqu'à l'auberge où il crèche.

Ouverte. Donc c'est un oui.

Je m'éloigne de quelques rues, dégaine mes grappins et m'envole en direction de la fameuse fenêtre. L'un d'eux s'enfonce dans le mur au-dessus de celle-ci et j'atterris au milieu de la pièce, sans un bruit, hormis ceux du gaz émis par la manœuvre tridimensionnelle et de ma respiration feutrée.

Fin de la 18ème partie

 _Le lendemain_

Les doux rayons du soleil matinal et le chant des oiseaux me tirent de mon profond sommeil. La tête enfoncée dans l'oreiller, je refuse de me réveiller et tiens à prolonger cet instant de bonheur.

J'inspire à fond son odeur, chaque inhalation me rappelant les événements de la veille. De ce jour béni où, en attendant nerveusement et impatiemment son arrivée, je relisais sa lettre, encore et encore, jusqu'à en connaître chaque phrase, chaque mot.

Ne supportant plus d'attendre assis sur mon lit, je me levai et arpentai la pièce exigüe qu'était ma chambre, vérifiais toutes les trente secondes que mes cheveux ne faisaient pas d'épi...

Pour me détendre, je commençai à refaire le lit, et en profitai pour ranger la lettre dans la boîte à chaussures de mon placard où je gardais les souvenirs de mes parents. J'allais me remettre à faire les cents pas dans ma petite chambre, quand il apparut devant moi, aussi vif que l'éclair.

Je tourne la tête sur le côté et ouvre les yeux, m'attendant à voir les siens bleu azur me scruter ou son visage bienheureux endormi. Je suis bien surpris en ne découvrant qu'un lit vide. Pas de Capitaine Livaï à l'horizon, juste un morceau de papier plié sur l'oreiller. Je me redresse sur un coude et m'en saisis : une autre missive rédigée de sa belle écriture.

Je m'empresse de la lire, déjà impatient de partager encore davantage ses pensées.

 _Désolé, gamin. J'ai du boulot qui m'attend._

 _Si tu veux me contacter, passe par Moblit, il viendra bientôt au café. Et, n'oublie pas de détruire ce message._

Est-ce une invitation à ce que je le contacte ? Est-ce qu'il souhaite qu'on se revoit ? Moi oui, bien-sûr ! En à hier, j'ai l'impression d'être une jeune fille qui découvre l'amour, échange son premier baiser avec l'homme qu'elle aime...

Des baisers... Nous en avons tellement échangé au cours de la nuit ! J'ai presque l'impression que sentir encore ses lèvres sur les miennes, leur imposer leur rythme et leurs mouvements. C'était une nuit merveilleuse, pleine de passion, de sentiments, de partage...

Au milieu de la pièce, un genou à terre, il avait l'air de n'avoir fait aucun effort, comme si manier cet équipement complexe n'était pour lui qu'une partie de plaisir. Il se releva et épousseta son pantalon blanc, puis se tourna vers moi. Son regard me transperça aussitôt et je sentis mon cœur s'emballer. _Il était là ! Enfin !_ Il était avec moi, nous n'étions que tous les deux, dans cette pièce si exigüe, qu'il envahissait de tout son être.

Il avança vers moi, tendit des mains qui passèrent de chaque côté de mon visage pour refermer la fenêtre.

-Tu es seul ?

Le ton de sa voix était toujours aussi froid, bas et prudent. Un frisson me parcourut dans le dos.

-O-oui, balbutiai-je.

-La fille de l'autre fois n'est pas là ?

-Elle est dans la chambre d'à côté.

-Et le petit blondinet ?

-Chez lui.

-La porte est fermée à clé ?

-Oui.

Il soupira, l'air soulagé et reprit d'un œil suspicieux.

-Vous aviez l'air proches, tous les trois.

-Nous nous connaissons depuis l'enfance. Armin est mon meilleur ami et Mikasa est ma sœur adoptive.

-Hum, je vois.

Il parut peu satisfait de ma réponse, pourtant c'est la stricte vérité.

-… Vous êtes contrarié, hésitai-je.

-On peut dire ça.

-Est-ce que c'est dû à ce que j'ai dit ?

-Non. Je n'ai pas l'habitude de tout ça.

-Qu'est-ce que vous voulez dire ?

-Ce qui se passe entre toi et moi, ce que je fais maintenant. Ca n'est pas dans mes habitudes.

Un silence plutôt gêné suivit ses paroles, jusqu'à ce que je lui propose de s'asseoir.

-Vous voulez boire quelque chose ? osai-je en me rappelant les leçons de ma mère sur la bienséance dans ce genre de situation.

-Un thé noir aux quatre agrumes, si tu as.

-Bien-sûr.

Je m'éclipsai dans la petite cuisine dont ma chambre est équipée le temps de le lui préparer. Assis sur mon petit lit d'une place, il contemplait les étoiles à travers la fenêtre, quand je revins avec son thé.

-Et voilà, ce qui nous fera trois cents yens ! plaisantai-je en reprenant mon rôle de garçon de café.

-Et à combien s'élève la note pour discuter ensemble sous le ciel étoilé, dans ta chambre éclairée par cette bougie, assis l'un à côté de l'autre sur ton lit ?

J'hésitai un moment, puis me lançai.

-Là, ça va vous revenir cher. Je dirais deux mille trois cents yens pour le tout.

-Vendu.

Je m'assis donc à côté de lui sur mon lit et me mis à triturer mes ongles pour contrôler ma nervosité.

-Dis-moi...

-Oui ?

-Pourquoi pleurais-tu la dernière fois ? Il s'était passé quelque chose ?

-Euh... Je...

Rien à faire, je ne pouvais pas faire une phrase correcte.

-C'était si horrible que ça ? s"inquiéta-t-il ?

-Non ! m'empressai-je de le rassurer. Enfin, oui...

-Oui ou non ?

-Oui, finis-je par avouer.

Il accusa le coup, resta silencieux pendant une bonne minute.

-Explique-moi. Que s'est-il passé ? Tu t'étais disputé avec ta sœur ou ton ami ?

-Non ! Non, pas du tout.

-Alors quoi ? s'impatienta-t-il.

-…

-Je ne suis pas quelqu'un de patient, tu sais.

-Vous... vous me...

-"Je te" quoi ? Allez, accouche, merde.

-Vous me manquiez ! arrivai-je enfin à bredouiller précipitamment, le visage cramoisi par la honte, la gêne, l'angoisse et que-sais-je d'autre.

-Tu... tu pleurais parce que... parce que je te manquais ?

-Quand je vous ai entendu parler à celui que vous appelez binoclard, je ne sais pas pourquoi mais je me suis mis à pleurer sans pouvoir m'arrêter. Votre voix, votre regard, votre toucher, votre odeur... Tout m'avait tellement manqué !

Je préférai me taire, enfouissant ma tête dans mes bras croisés sur mes genoux remontés vers ma poitrine. J'étais vraiment gêné d'avoir dévoilé mes sentiments pour lui de manière aussi évidente. Il ne dit rien, ne bougea pas. Je commençai à croire que je m'étais trompé en lisant sa lettre, qu'il ne ressentait rien pour moi. Peut-être avait-il simplement été embarrassé par le fait que j'aie pleuré devant ses collègues sur son lieu de travail ?

-Toi aussi, finit-il par murmurer.

Sous la surprise, je tournai la tête vers lui. Il était toujours assis à côté de moi, sa tasse entre les mains, mais avait légèrement tourné la tête vers moi.

-Tss ! Tu m'as fait flipper !

-Qu...qu'est-ce que... Pourquoi ? paniquai-je

-Je me suis imaginé un tas de choses. Après t'avoir vu pleurer.

-Je suis désolé...

-Me refais plus le même coup. J'ai un travail important, pigé ? Je dois me concentrer sur ça.

-Ou-oui, bégayai-je piteusement.

-Tss. Fais pas cette tête, dit-il plus doucement en me caressant les cheveux d'une main.

Il a raison. Son travail est de la plus haute importance : la vie de milliers de personnes repose sur ses épaules, notre avenir à tous.

-Dites... Vous allez bientôt repartir en expédition ?

-Ca n'est pas prévu pour l'instant. Pourquoi ?

-Euh... Je-je me demandais si...

-Si ?

-Si vous reviendriez au café ou ici...

-Je ne pense pas. Pas au café, du moins.

-Et ici ?

-C'est sécurisé ?

-La porte ferme à clé et vous pouvez passer par la fenêtre, elle donne sur une petite ruelle où il n'y que très peu de passage.

-Hum. Peut-être. On verra.

-Vous êtes très occupé, n'est-ce pas ?

-En effet.

-Par quoi ? Si rien ne vous empêche de m'en parler, bien-sûr.

Il lève rapidement les yeux au ciel avant de répondre.

-Beaucoup de paperasse, l'entrainement...

-Vous arrivez à vous détendre de temps en temps ?

-En général, non. Je ne me l'autorise pas.

-Pourquoi ?

-Parce que plus l'entrainement est rigoureux et plus j'ai de chances d'être performant au combat, de sauver mes camarades et les citoyens.

Tout en discutant, nous nous rapprochions peu à peu. Face à face, nous nous jaugions du regard.

-Mais parfois, j'arrive à décompresser. Avec un bon thé, par exemple.

-Comme celui-ci ? désignai-je sa tasse vide entre nous du regard.

-Oui, il est vraiment excellent.

-Vraiment ? souriai-je en la récupérant pour la poser sur la table de nuit.

Nos doigts s'effleurèrent et, comme la première fois, je sentis un frisson parcourir mon corps. D'autant plus quand il entrelaça les siens aux miens.

-Ca aussi, ça m'avait manqué, murmura-t-il dans un souffle alors que je revenais à ma position initiale.

Je relevai la tête vers lui et remarquai qu'il fixait nos mais jointes du regard. Je n'y résistai pas et me penchai en avant pour l'embrasser.

Fin de la 18ème partie

 _La veille, 22h_

Je serre un peu plus fort sa main, tout en répondant à son baiser chaste. Mon autre main se cale derrière sa tête pour prolonger l'instant. De chaste, le baiser devient passionné puis langoureux quand je l'approfondis.

-Capitaine... susurre-t-il contre mes lèvres.

-Livaï, je le coupe en appuyant mon front contre le sien. Appelle-moi Livaï.

Ses yeux vert émeraude s'écarquillent sous la surprise, puis s'illuminent de joie. D'une pression de la main sur son épaule, je le pousse en arrière, tout en l'embrassant encore.

-Je pensais pas que tu avais les mains baladeuses, dis-je pour le taquiner, alors qu'il essaie maladroitement de m'ôter ma chemise.

Il rougit immédiatement, exactement comme je m'y attendais. Je me redresse et fais passer mon habit par-dessus ma tête. Je tends le bras et pends le vêtement immaculé au montant du lit. Nous nous dévorons mutuellement du regard un moment, le sien est comme une nuée d'étoiles, jusqu'à ce qu'il se relève en tendant les mains vers moi. Elles passent autour de mon cou et m'agrippent pour m'attirer à lui.

Je fonds sur sa bouche, tandis que ses mains caressent mon dos. Notre baiser s'approfondit jusqu'à devenir lascif, quand je m'aventure du bout des doigts sous son t-shirt un peu lâche. Je délaisse sa bouche pour semer un chemin de baisers jusque dans son cou.

Je descends vers son ventre et le dévisage. Une lueur de défi danse dans ses yeux et je le relève. Je saisis le bord de son maillot avec les dents et le remonte de moitié, dévoilant ses petits tétons.

-Si je me souviens bien, tu es très sensible, ici, je susurre d'un air moqueur.

Pour étayer mes propos, je souffle sur son téton gauche. Sur le cœur. Il réagit immédiatement, gémissant de plaisir. Pour le taquiner, je répète l'opération sur l'autre téton, encore plus sensible. Il retient un petit cri en se mordant la lèvre. Après quelques coups de langue, j'ai le plaisir de le voir commencer à se dresser et durcir.

Tout en jouant avec ses tétons, j'écarte ses cuisses et me positionne au milieu. Il remonte instinctivement les jambes vers mes hanches.

-Hum... Livaï, gémit-il quand j'aspire son téton entre mes lèvres.

Hors d'haleine, il peine à déboutonner mon pantalon. J'en fais de même avec le sien et le laisse sur le côté. Je me lève, descends du lit et vais chercher dans ma veste une bouteille d'huile de massage.

Pendant qu'Eren reprend son souffle, je reviens sur le lit et retrouve ma place entre ses jambes. A genoux devant son service trois pièces, j'ouvre la bouteille et verse un peu d'huile dans la paume de ma main. Puis je l'abaisse en direction de ses parties et masse doucement sa petite rondelle.

Le visage d'Eren rougit et ses yeux disent tout le plaisir que sa bouche peine à taire. Tout en enfonçant avec douceur, avec lenteur un doigt en lui, je taquine du bout de la langue son gland, qui commence à frétiller d'impatience.

Mes doigts continuent de s'activer dans son petit troufignon, le préparant pour la suite, et je décide de corser un peu les choses. J'empoigne sa queue qui durcit et s'allonge dans ma main au fur et à mesure que celle-ci monte et descend au rythme de mes doigts dans son trou. Je les en retire et saisis mon engin, l'enduisant au passage d'huile parfumée, et le guide en lui.

Il agrippe les draps, retient ses cris mais se tortille de plaisir devant moi, tandis que je le pénètre de toute ma longueur. Très vite, ses jambes se referment autour de mes hanches, m'incitant à y aller plus vivement. J'accélère le rythme, entre en lui avec détermination et me retire en douceur, encore et encore, jusqu'à le voir au bord de l'orgasme.

Je me penche à nouveau sur lui et titille son téton, tantôt en le léchant, tant en le mordillant. Je sens son pétoulard se resserrer autour de ma queue sous l'effet du plaisir, quand il atteint enfin la jouissance.

-Eh, gamin, je l'appelle alors qu'il quitte le paradis post-coïtal.

-Livaï...

-Eh. Ca va ? Je m'enquiers, pas sûr qu'il soit revenu dans le monde réel.

-Livaï... encore...

Ses murmures maladroits ravivent aussitôt les flammes de mon désir. Je fonds sur ses points sensibles en réinstaurant la cadence de nos mouvements. Il se synchronise sur les miens, comme ma langue suit le rythme imposé par nos deux corps.

Ses talons poussent sur mes fesses, me suggérant d'y aller plus profondément encore. Son désir est si fort, qu'il devient palpable : sa verge durcie n'attend que la délivrance, ses tétons rosis, comme son gland plus tôt, palpitent et s'allongent sous l'emprise de l'harmonie du plaisir et du désir.

Je l'embrasse à pleine bouche, déverse dans ce baiser torride toute ma passion. Ca ne semble pas lui suffire, puisqu'il noue ses bras autour de ma nuque et presse ma tête contre la sienne pour intensifier notre baiser. Nos langues répètent leur danse sensuelle, tandis que nos mains se rejoignent sur son cœur.

Nous approchons tous deux dangereusement de la jouissive délivrance et, dans un ultime baiser ardent, je finis par le marquer de l'intérieur, tandis qu'il jouit dans un cri que j'étouffe avec un autre baiser passionné.

Je me retire en douceur et m'allonge sur le dos. Il se tourne vers moi et niche sa tête dans mon cou. Toute cette tendresse... C'est nouveau pour moi. Je caresse ses cheveux de ma main, pendant qu'il s'endort paisiblement, la main sur mon cœur.


End file.
